Revenge
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: Her country had been taken from her, friends murdered in front of her very eyes. It was time to take back her land, to free her people from the evil that had over taken it. AU Hunger Games fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright mortals, so I'm a little pissed right now. Apparently one of my favoritest people ever *cough* cxcxcx *cough cough* Never read the Hunger Games. Pardon my language, but what the actual fuck? So, this is not going to be the Hunger Games, but instead something a little more... aca-awesome. **

**This is not a rewrite, but rather, a better sequel. Like seriously, I love the Hunger Games, I really do, but the ending of Mockingjay sucked. My fic will start at the end of Mockingjay when the rebels stormed the capitol, and Snow got shot. Fuck the epilogue, in my book, that never fucking happened, because it sucked.I've also added a few... Alex twists that will be made known later. MWAHAHAHA! Be ready mortals. The world is watching!  
**

**Also, this isn't the poll fic for those of you who will understand this. This is me being an idiot and taking on another project for an aca-awesome friend, to which this entire story is dedicated to. Yes my dear, you know who you are, and you know this fc is all for you.  
**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I say this so now motherfuckers can't sue! May the odds be ever in your favor bitch!  
**

* * *

**Paradise  
**

**Coldplay**

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach_  
_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on_  
_It gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly_  
_Every tear, a waterfall_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_She closed her eyes_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_Away she'd fly._

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_La la la La_  
_La la la_

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._  
_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._  
_I know the sun must set to rise._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

* * *

_THUNK_

An arrow sank almost directly into the middle of the target. Approximately a hundred yards away, the shooter stood and pulled out a pair of binoculars to examine her shot. Frowning, she put them away and walked over to the target.

In the small red painted circle of the target, the arrow that she'd just shot was an inch away from being dead center. Yanking the arrow out, the shooter snapped it in frustration.

"FUCK!" she roared.

This was completely unacceptable! She'd been practicing with the new weapon for nearly a year now, and this was the kind of progress she had? What would her grandfather say about this? For fucks sake, this was just sad!

Throwing the broken arrow pieces away, she stormed back to her original shooting point and once more drew the string back to her cheek. Closing her eyes, she remembered why she was here, why the granddaughter of one of the most powerful men in the world was hiding out in the woods, shooting arrows into a target.

Exhaling slowly, she aimed at the barely visible dot in the distance, as the memory from four years ago washed over her.

* * *

_"Grandpa, I'm scared." A young girl whispered in the dark._

_"Shh... Baby, all is well. Remember what I told you about fear?" President Snow said._

_"Fear is for the weak, an excuse for others' inaction," The girl dutifully recited, "For the strong, it is just a word, nothing more."_

_"Right," President snow smiled, "That's my good girl. Now, I'm going to have to go now-"_

_"__Grandpa_ please don't go!" The girl cried, " You are all I have left and they'll kill you!"

_"Yes, they will, and you have no idea how much I regret this." He said sadly, "But baby, in order to save you, I have to do this. __But I know that my death will not go unavenged, right? Listen to me. In a few minutes, the rebels lead by Katniss Everdeen will break into our home. Before this happens, I'm sending you away-"_

___"__Grandpa_ no!" the girl cried, "I want to stay with you!"

___"Aubrey!" President Snow said harshly, "I will not accept such insubordination. You will do as your told dammit! I need you to live and carry on my work. You will do as I tell you, and when the time is right, you will avenge my death. My two most trusted guards Allen and Camp will accompany you out of the capitol, understood?_

___"Yes sir." Aubrey said quietly doing her best to not cry in front of her grandfather, the man who raised her, and her only living family left._

___"Aubrey, baby, listen to me," President Snow said gently, cupping his only daughter's face in his hands, "Bad people are going to do bad things. The rebels are going to try and find you and hurt you. No matter what you see, no matter what I might say after this, you cannot come out of hiding until YOU know that it is time. Aubrey, this is very important. In a few years, this entire society will come crashing down. The rebels are going to take over, and ruin my life's work."  
_

___"What am I suppose to do______ Grandpa_?" Aubrey asked quietly, a new resolve now in her voice.

___Pale grey eyes met brilliant emerald green ones, "Aubrey, I need you to become even stronger then you are now, I need you to become the strongest person in the world actually. I need you to become the leader that this country will need to heal. I need you to be strong enough to take back what is rightfully yours and to avenge my death. Remember what I stood for, and fight for that. Can you do that?"_

___"Yes," Aubrey said, this heavy mission laid upon a twelve year old girl, "Grandpa, I will not let this be the end of your legacy. I will run now, but when the time comes, never again. I promise you grandpa, this will only be the beginning!"_

___"Good," President Snow smiled, "Now go baby! Know that I love you, and remember the mission."_

___"I love you too Grandpa," Aubrey smiled sadly, finally letting a few tears fall, "And the rebels will only have a short victory. I will take my country back." _

___"Never forget that," President Snow said, finally relaxing a bit, "Now, you really must go!"_

___Kissing the old man's forehead, she allowed herself to be escorted out of the mansion by her father's two most trusted guards. Through the burning city they ran, dodging bullets, rebels, and all manner of chaos that a hostile takeover would , they would be out of the city limits and in the clear._

___Just as they were crossing out of the city, they ran into some rebels. Quickly shoving Aubrey out of the way of the oncoming bullets, Allen and Camp opened fire on the men in front of her. From behind the wall Allen had been shoved her to, Aubrey watched in silent horror as her friend, a man she had grown up with was riddeled with bullets. Slumping to the ground Allen lay in the streets on a pool of his own blood, never to move again. _

___However, never once did another tear fall, never once did she allow herself to falter, to let the situation overwhelm her. As Camp grabbed her arm and hoisted her to her feet, Aubrey followed without a seconds hesitation. This was it, the war was a reality, Panem was falling, and right now, there was nothing she could do, but watch as her streets burned and innocent people were murdered in the streets in front of crying families. This would not be the world she was promised. She was told that one day she would inherit the country, and lead the country to even greater heights of glory. Now, she would have to fight to take back her birthright, to fix the damage done by the senseless, evil rebels. So be it.  
_

___She had her mission now, and the Everdeen family would pay for what they had done. Every single rebel that had a hand in her father's death would feel her wrath tenfold. They would all pay for the pain that they caused her, and for taking the life of her grandfather. If it was war that these fuckers wanted, it would be a war they would get. There was no way she would allow these crimes to be committed without the perpetrators facing justice. The rebels wanted to completely tear apart society, and now it was her job to put it back together. It would fall on to her shoulders to stop the mad woman who started this all.  
_

___Katniss Everdeen was going to regret the day she ever volunteered for the Hunger Games, that, Aubrey was going to make certain of.  
_

* * *

Pursing her lips, Aubrey slowly exhaled as the memory faded away, and then with with barely a whisper, she let her arrow fly once more. With the sound of air being sliced through, the arrow sailed down the range and sank into the target with a barely audible thunk. Not even bothering to check her shot, Aubrey pulled out another arrow and sent it down down the range in a matter of seconds. These two times however, her aim was spot on, and with a crack, it split completely through the first arrow she had fired, which had landed in the dead center of the target.

With a small smile, Aubrey handed her bow to her trusted friend, and personal guard Alexis Camp, and walked down the range to go retrieve her arrow. Wiggling the arrow out of the target, Aubrey smirked. For four years long, she andAlexis had been on the run, living in the woods, honing their skills, and gathering support. As they traveled from town to town, through the new districts, Aubrey and her guards would recruit people for their cause. People from all walks of life, from former Peacekeepers to people wronged by Katniss's new dictatorship, to those seeking revenge on the rebels that tore their homes and lives apart, rallied under her cause.

She was sixteen now, the same age as that bastard Katniss was, when she entered the Hunger Games. She had an army of about a thousand back at camp, and even more supporters spread through out the districts. Though they were small in number, they had heart and skill. They also had Aubrey leading them. She had fulfilled her promise to her grandfather, and had become an exemplary leader, even rather young age. She knew all manner of battle tactics and strategies. Her supporters were all fiercely loyal, and would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked. The time was right now to take back her home.

"Camp!" Aubrey barked, summoning her personal guard.

Running over, the woman handed Aubrey her bow and bowed slightly, "Yes ma'am?"

"It is time." Aubrey said, "Gather my troops. We go back to my home tomorrow."

Shocked, the woman barely couldn't even speak.

"Are you deaf Camp?" Aubrey growled, "I gave you your orders, now go! After four years, the time is finally here. I will fulfill my promises to my grandfather and take back my country. Panem will be reclaimed, and the rebels will pay for every ounce of blood they've spilled. They will be held accountable for their heinous crimes, and I will ensure that peace, justice, and the glory of Panem will be restored."

"Yes ma'am." Allen said quickly, before scurrying off to go ready the troops.

Yes, the day was finally here. Soon, Aubrey and her army would march on back to the capitol, and reclaim her home. The time for running and hiding was over. Like a tidal wave, they would sweep through each district, freeing them from the evil grasps of the new government. Through her travels, Aubrey was appalled to see the conditions of the people. The starvation, the disease, everything was just unbelievable. This was how Katniss ran her country? With an angry growl, Aubrey slammed her fist through the near by target, completely shattering the wooden structure. Even thinking about the pain that was being caused to her country men enraged Aubrey. How could a leader be so negligent, so cruel? It was beyond any frame of mind Aubrey could possess.

Staring at the splintered fragments of wood on the ground, Aubrey knew that the time was right. It had to be now. It was time to reclaim her home and rightful place as leader of the country. For far too she had been in hiding, but no more. She was done hiding. No matter what tomorrow would bring, she was ready. Victory or defeat, it did not matter anymore. She would rather die fighting, then live this way for another second.

Shouldering her bow, Aubrey walked back in the direction of camp. Tomorrow, all of Panem would know her name, and District 11 would burn.

* * *

**So how was that motherfuckers? Shortish, I know, but I promise, chapters will be longer, story will develop, and our favorite badass will appear soon. Anyone else think its funny that Brittany Snow's last name is Snow, and President Snow, was well, President Snow! I'm sorry, I just had to.**

**So, tell me what you think, and I promise that I will read and reply to each review next chapter! And if this sucked, tell me, and I'll stop embarrassing myself now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up aca-bitches! How's it going? Are you all feeling me on this fic? I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this quite yet, and guess what? I don't have a pairing picked out yet! So my LOAD aca-bitches, make your case and make my day! (the poll's open to everyone though. I just say LOAD, cuz those people will get it) :) Popular vote will rule unless someone gives me an awesome idea. Then fuck the poll and I do that.**

**I think when the violence and shit escalates, and I dive into back stories more, I'll have to change the rating to M, but for now, I think T will be fine. That's a heads up, BTW. I'm King fucking Alex, of course this will end up angsty and sad, and everyone's life will be fucked up. But for now, I have things to kill, and people to piss off.**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I say this so the motherfuckers can't** **sue!**

* * *

A lone figure silently stole through the dark woods. Every now and then, the person would stop and pause, searching the shadows for some unseen figure or enemy. However, when nothing was to be seen but the tall trees, and no sound other then those of the night time forest could be heard, the person would move on, staying in the shadows nervously glancing back, searching for an unseen foe.

Finally, the person reached their destination, a large clearing in the middle of the woods. In the clearing, bright moonlight reflected off of a still lake, and in the dark shadows cast by the full moon, the eerie ruins of what was once a house sat ominously by the shore.

"Beca?" The figure hissed, "Where the hell are you?"

"Right here!" A short brunette said loudly, stepping out from the ruins, "What too you so long Stacie?"

"Holy shit!" Stacie screeched, jumping backwards, "Beca! What the fuck! Why did you just fucking do that! Its dark and creepy out and there could be-"

"Whoa, chill out Stace," Beca laughed, "I'm in these woods all the time, and there really isn't much to be afraid of. I swear there aren't any psycho murderers out here, and there isn't really anything dangerous out here. Except for the wolves and shit, that's whatever. Climbing a tree-"

"Wolves!" Stacie screeched, "Beca! You didn't tell me about those!"

"Stacie, you've been out in the woods with me before! You know this!" Beca sighed, "Plus, like I said, all you have to do is climb up a tree and poof, your safe. I know for a fact your good at climbing too so don't even try saying your not."

Stacie just stuck her tongue out and slapped Beca right on the face. Stunned, Beca just stood there while Stacie walked away.

"That's for scaring me!" Stacie smirked when she deemed herself out of range from the now irate brunette.

With a huff, Beca just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Conrad," Beca laughed, "Your just lucky you're hot, or else I'd be really pissed right now."

"Please Hawthorne," Stacie smirked, "You love me, and you know it."

"Oh really?" Beca smirked, walking closer to the taller brunette, "Wanna test that?"

"No, not really," Stacie said nervously edging away from the other girl, "That's not really necessary. And I swear to God if you throw me in the lake ag-AAAH!"

Stacie shrieked as Beca easily picked her up and began walking over to the lake.

"What the hell! BECAAAAAAA!" Stacie squealed, "Put me down!"

"Oh?" Beca smirked, standing knee deep in the water "You want me to let you down?"

"Not here!" Stacie exclaimed, no longer struggling against the short brunette, "On the shore and on land. Not over the water. And I swear to God if you drop me right now I will hunt you down and-"

_Splash_!

Laughing, Beca raced away from the now spluttering brunette. As Stacie rose up from the water, Beca was already on the shore taunting Stacie to try and get her.

"What's wrong Stace?" Beca chortled, "You're looking a little grumpy over there? Why are you so mad? You know, your looking a little soggy. Why don't you come over here and dry out!?"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Stacie growled, sprinting out of the water towards Beca,

"Shit." Beca cursed, though not because of the angry girl running towards her, but rather, the large wolves that had appeared in the clearing and were now circling towards them.

"Stacie, run!" Beca shouted, grabbing her bow and heading for the nearest tree. "Wolves!"

"Shit!" Stacie cursed, before running towards the tree line.

Taking up a firing position, Beca shot the lead wolf in the head and then scrambled up a tree. As the wolves chased Stacie to the tree line, Beca had literally just pulled Stacie up the tree as the snapping jaws reached them. Panting, Stacie and Beca climbed a little bit higher before one fell into hysterical laughter and the other just sat on the limb trembling.

"Oh my gosh!" Beca laughed, "That was so close!"

"Beca!" Stacie snapped, still shaking, "That wasn't funny! I almost died!"

"But you didn't!" Beca laughed, "And now you have a-"

_Slap_

Stacie's slap left Beca speechless

"Listen Hawthorne, I know this all seems like a joke to you, but really, this isn't funny!" Stacie snapped, "I only came out here because you told me that it was an emergency and that I needed to come. From what I've seen, there is no emergency, and you just wanted a friend to accompany you out into these stupid fucking woods. And now your fucking laughing at me almost getting eaten alive! I don't think you get it! I almost died! Alright? I know your all freaking miss badass and your not afraid of anything and all, but I'm not! okay? The war's over, and I don't need to see anymore dead people!"

"Geeze, chill out!" Beca smirked, completely unfazed by Stacie's rant, "Trust me, I got you. If I thought we wouldn't have made it, I would have shot all of the little bastards. But I knew you'd make it, so I just pulled you up. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Stacie screeched, "No big deal? I just- I almost- UGH! I hate you sometimes."

"Whatever." Beca smirked, "The dogs will leave soon enough, and then we can go back to twelve, alright?"

"Fine." Stacie growled, scooting away from the shorter brunette, Stacie glared at her seemingly untroubled companion, "But just know that I am very angry with you right now, and there will be hell to pay later. I don't give a fuck who your brother is either!"

"All talk Conrad, all talk," Beca yawned, "Now I'm going to take a nap now. Wake me when the puppies leave."

"Seriously Beca?" Stacie screeched, but the shorted brunette made no move to even respond.

With a sigh, Stacie settled herself down onto the limb and sent uneasy glances down the the circling wolves beneath her. Little did she know that in reality, Beca really wasn't sleeping, but thinking. She hadn't just asked her friend out to go for a stroll through the woods for no reason. Earlier that day, she'd over heard something she probably shouldn't have, and now, she needed an escape.

* * *

_Beca walked up the stairs to her room, pulling her jacket off and just tossing it in the hallway. Their house cleaner could take care of it later. Right now, Beca was tired, and she had a date with her bed and pillow. Walking past her brother's study, Beca paused at hearing the quiet voices from inside. Odd, her brother wasn't due back for at least another week._

_Quietly padding over to the door, Beca crouched down and pressed her ear to the door._

_"Mr. Hawthorne, this really is far more troubling then I think you understand!" came a man's voice, "There have been reports that President Snow's granddaughter really did survive the attack four years ago and is now gathering support for a full fledged rebellion!"_

_"Mr. Astin, please. I get your concerns. I really do, but trust me, there is nothing to worry about!" Her brother laughed, "Aubrey Snow would be sixteen right now, if she survived. IF she survived. I say that as a big if too. We burned the place to the ground and then literally fumigated the entire city to make sure that any one who might try and oppose us would be eliminated. True her body was never found, and there is a slight chance that she might still be alive, but please. Adam, even if she survived, there is nothing that little girl could possibly do!"_

_"But Mr. Hawthorne!" Adam tried, "Wasn't Katniss Everdeen, the leader of OUR rebellion, only sixteen when she entered the Hunger Games and sparked the rebellion that overthrew Snow's dictatorship? President' Snow's daughter could do the same and rip this country apart district by district. I know that in some of the districts, they do not approve of the current government. She could quite easily gain their support for a rebellion! Every week, there is usually some display of small scale rebellion and dissatisfaction. A full scale rebellion is a very real possibility if she-"_

_"Enough!" Gale snapped, "I know what I'm doing, and I don't think that this rumor has any founding. Its just people talking, trying to create fear. President Snow's granddaughter is dead and there is no threat of rebellion."_

_"Yes sir..." Adam said reluctantly, "But-"_

_"But nothing. Get out of my office!" Gale growled._

_Quickly, Beca sprinted away from the door as the advisor was walking out. Grabbing her jacket, Beca ran down the stairs, her head swimming with the new information. The recent conversation she had just overheard had replaced any amount of fatigue in her and replaced it with fear. A rebellion? Lead by the old president's granddaughter? That was completely preposterous. Impossible, right? But still, if that would happen, should the rumors be true, then Beca knew that her entire family, along with many of her friends would be top targets._

_Quietly sneaking out of the house, Beca ran over to her best friend, Stacie Conrad's, house and left her a message to meet her in the woods and that it was urgent. With her message in place, Beca snuck out to the district line and slid under the fence. Though the borders were now open, you still needed a permit from the mayor to go in and out of the district. However, this never really stopped her, and as Beca slid into the forest and ran towards the meeting place. This couldn't be happening, could it?  
_

_Because if it was, if the rumors were true, another war would rip through Panem, and this time, her family might not survive._

* * *

Aubrey surveyed the crowd gathered before her. This was it. It was finally time to deliver the news that their time of hiding was over. The times of petty vandalism and small displays of dissent were over. It was time for them to march on and take back their homes. The time was here for them them to pure this once great nation of the disease that had swept though it. It was time for revenge.

"Greetings comrades!" Aubrey yelled to the crow assembled before her. "My dear friends, the time is finally here! We have been hiding for to long now. For four long years, we have lived on the fringe of society, hiding in the shadows, watching as the new government ripped apart our homes, killed our families, and burned our land. But now, the time for hiding is over! We are a small army, but we are strong. We are fighting for our homes, our families, our country against a corrupt government who is happy to just sit back and kill anyone who gets in their way!"

Before her, the people in the crowd were watching her with bated breath. Some were crying, while others looked angry enough to tear down buildings with their bare hand, Aubrey smirked. Good. They'd probably be doing that soon enough.

"Well, I say enough!" Aubrey roared, "Prepare for war my friends! Ready yourselves, and make peace with your God, for tomorrow, we march to District Eleven! Tomorrow, come victory or defeat, we will fight against this evil that has overtaken our once great country! No more will we live in fear or have to watch as families are torn apart, children starve in the streets, and people are beaten into submission by a ruler who cares only for herself! We will have our voice be heard, and we will take back what is rightfully ours! Tomorrow, either District Eleven will fall, or I will. Tomorrow, either this new government will emerge victorious or I will. I will only accept defeat if they kill me! Will you do the same? Will you accept defeat tomorrow?"

Through the crowd, everyone shouted their answer. No one would accept defeat tomorrow. Aubrey smiled. Death or victory was the only option, and Aubrey knew that they would fight until their last man if that was what things would come down to.

"It is time my friends!" Aubrey shouted, when the shouts died down enough for her to continue. "IT IS TIME! Tomorrow, we will be tested. Tomorrow, we will face may death, but I have faith in all of you to do your duty until you draw your last breath. Everyone, look to the man or woman next to you. Tomorrow, you are not just fighting for yourself, but for the person next to you. When your resolve falters, when you question why you are fighting tomorrow, remember the person next to you. Tomorrow is going to be the ultimate test of your loyalty not only to your country, but to your fellow country men. Friends, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Once more, the crowd responded, shouting, hooting, and roaring their approval. they would fight for their friends and family. They would fight for the man next to them, and they would fight for their country. Aubrey's smile broadened. Good.

"TOMORROW, WE TAKE BACK OUR COUNTRY!" Aubrey shouted into the crowd, "NO MORE FEAR, NO MORE HIDING! TOMORROW, WE GET OUR REVENGE! NOW WHO WILL FIGHT WITH ME?"

Aubrey thrust her bow into the air and shouted. A deafening roar grew, and soon, everyone was shouting and raising their weapons to the sky. They were done hiding, and they would fight with her. They would all follow Aubrey to their deaths, and if that was what it took, so be it. For too long they had been forced to watch as the Mockingjay destroyed their lives. Now it was time for them to take back their lives, to take back everything that was stolen from them.

Aubrey smirked as she turned around and walked back to her tent. Everything was falling into place nicely. By this time tomorrow, everyone would know that she survived and that she was leading a new rebellion. The dark days were finally over. Just as fire was used to burn down her home, just as fire was used to destroy, now it would be used to bring back the glory of her country. In a blaze of glory, Aubrey would charge into battle tomorrow and rekindle the fire in the hearts of the people.

Tomorrow, the rebellion would begin.

* * *

**Alright aca-bitches! How was that? I know, short chapter, and also kinda shitty, but think of this as the stage being set. If you haven't noticed, I'm renaming a few of our favorite girls, and kinda just plopping them into a family. So if you like loved the Hunger games, and this annoys you, I sorry! I need to take some creative liberties to write this! I'm doing my best to stay true to the book though.  
**

**So, I'm done now. On to you guys!**

**cxcxcx386: I am just so fucking awesome you can't even put it into words? Yeah, I know. lol, my dear, this is for you, if you hadn't figured it out yet. And I insist you read the books. You won't be able to fully appreciate this if you don't! Plus, I just love the books and demand that everyone else does, but still, not the point! You're so welcome my dear, and I hope you like your fic :)**

**Willowywitch: Aww, thank you! I hope I can make this everything you want and hope it to be. Shit, the pressure's on now! lol, but really, thank you so much! Reviews are the only way I know I'm doing something right, and your definitely helped me know that I should continue this! i don't have a character combo planned yet, and I'm not even entirely sure where Chloe's going to go. She's got like four possible roles right now XD**

**Becky Astin-Camp: Aca-believe it aca-bitch ;)**

**To everyone else: Reviews are always nice... And now, I'm giving you an incentive to leave a review! I have no real pairing yet, and the only major thing I have planned is a massive rebellion. Again. So people, ideas are welcomed, and constructive criticism is nice too. The poll is open until I finally decide, so yeah. It needs to be an Aubrey based pairing though, because this fic is about her mostly. So Staubey, Mitchsen, or Chaubrey. Actually, I can't do Mitchsen. Aubrey's last name is Snow, and Beca's last name is Hawthorne. So Snowthorne then I guess... Not doing Jaubrey though, Jesse can suck my fucking dick.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up aca-bitches? So how are all of you doing today? Better because I updated? Yeah, I know. lol, I'm just kidding. My day is better because I have awesome readers who leave nice reviews! So tell me mortals, should I start warning you of impending deaths, or should I just surprise you? *evil smirk* hehehehe :) Yes, we're doing this again. Now... Onwards!**

**Also, I might have been behind a gate that was kicked by a horse, and now, I might have a mild concussion... oops! Because of this, typing's a real bitch, and yeah. Updates are going to be fewer and farther in between now, and I'm really sorry guys.**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I say this so the motherfuckers can't sue!**

* * *

**Burn**

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_  
_'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_  
_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_  
_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_  
_And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out_  
_Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up_  
_And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_  
_Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_We can light it up, up, up_  
_So they can't put it out, out, out_  
_We can light it up, up, up_  
_So they can't put it out, out, out_  
_We can light it up, up, up_  
_So they can't put it out, out, out_  
_We can light it up, up, up_  
_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

**_And we gonna let it burn_**

* * *

Aubrey stared down at the district before her. The sun had not yet risen, and in the dim light of the moon, Aubrey could just make out the high walls and watch towers that surrounded District Eleven. No matter though. For months, Aubrey and her scouts had been scoping out the place, finding the weak points of the walls, learning the guard shifts, and watch patters. Over the past few months, Aubrey had learned everything possible about the external defenses of District Eleven and had crafted her plan accordingly. Really, this little trip was for Aubrey more then anything. She just needed some time alone. Waiting around camp for dawn was killing her.

The plan was flawless really though, and logically, Aubrey knew she had nothing to worry about. Aubrey knew this because she made the plan herself, meticulously planning for each and every possible outcome and creating a protocol and code name for each. Since District Eleven was a highly guarded District, a massive frontal attack with so few numbers would be impossible. Internal sabotage was too risky, considering their lack of intel and the sheer size of the place, so the plan Aubrey had created compensated for all of this. She also might have a slight flair for the dramatics too, but hey. In this case, it would work well. Hopefully.

The simplicity of the plan was excellent also, and should all go well, there would be a minimal loss of life, possibly even none. Aubrey and a few of her most trusted guards would go to the main gate and announce their presence to the entire district. From her reports, most of the workers awoke at dawn, and when Aubrey made her announcement, hopefully everyone would just be getting ready. She would give hopefully a great speech and distract and attract enough attention for the three attack groups to get through the walls. Then, the attack groups would lay charges around the walls, and wait for Aubrey's signal.

Hopefully, though unlikely, Aubrey wouldn't have to give the signal. That outcome was code named Alpha. If everyone should surrender, if the people all were as dissatisfied with the new government as she was, then violence wouldn't be necessary. No loss of life, and a massive increase in numbers. Rebels peacefully go through, recruit, make camp, and under no circumstances harm anyone. Only exception is if a person comes out and starts trying to kill them. In that case, capture is preferable. Lethal force is to be avoided at all costs. Alpha wasn't likely though, so then to outcome Bravo.

Bravo, the most likely contingency, and the plan Aubrey's sergeants were the most fond of. In this situation, the guards do not allow Aubrey and her group entrance to the city. Cue the signal. Create mass panic by blowing the walls up. Storm the main gate and blow them sky fucking high. Systematically go through the city, taking as many prisoners as possible, and using lethal force only if necessary. Accept all those willing to join, and avoid property and structure damage when possible. Try and avoid breaking down doors if you can. Force entry only if there is a combatant inside.

Aubrey smiled as she mentally went through her plans. Though her advisers were unsure about the lack of force used, Aubrey knew that this was the right thing to do. If they went in, guns blazing and burning the land, what would they look like? A bunch of ragged extremists who wanted to cause anarchy. Aubrey knew better then them though. The way that they handled their first overthrow would be incredibly important. When the country saw what they were doing, she knew that they needed to be seen in the right light. Katniss's group had gone through burning everything and killing all in their way. Though it was highly effective and the easiest option, it also created resentment towards the group and reflected badly on them. That was what Aubrey wanted to avoid. She knew that if they were seen as liberators, kind and reasonable, but determined in their goal and powerful, their image would be more powerful then their guns ever could. The pen is mightier then the sword. Always. After all, it is far easier to control a group then it is to win over the heart of a single person. And that was what Aubrey wanted to do. It was imperative that she win the hearts of the people. One cannot buy loyalty. It must be earned, but once it is, it can be the greatest asset.

However, Aubrey was no fool either. She may dream and hope for the best outcome, however, she was a realist. There was a good chance that the guards wouldn't even hear Aubrey out. That they would attack the moment she revealed her identity. Should this happen, should there be no chance of a peaceful takeover, then option Charlie would take over. This plan was Aubrey's least favorite, but she knew it might be necessary. In this case, they would go for sheer force. Kill everyone and anyone, and only take prisoners if they surrendered. Go for driven, ruthless, powerful rebels who will not be stopped until justice has been served. A true force completely dedicated against the new government.

Aubrey frowned as she thought about this plan. This was the original Alpha plan, their first plan. Aubrey really didn't like this plan. She wanted as little innocent blood to be spilled as possible. Though she was angry at the new government, though her blood boiled at even the mere thought of those who killed her grandfather, she was a reasonable and logical person. She could not put any blame on those who never intentionally did nothing to harm her. What was the point? Why harm the innocent? Justice would be mercilessly served to only those who wronged another, however, the innocent were exactly that. The innocent.

That was one of the things Aubrey hated about the original rebellion. The rebels, thirteen and twelve had killed indiscriminately. Make a sudden movement, and you died. Run away from fire, run past a rebel with a gun, and you died. They killed and burned everything in their way, without a care in the world for who they hurt. They were rebelling for themselves, not for the people, all the people. They used hatred and lies to justify mindless killing. Aubrey remembered that day in the capitol when the rebels first came. The bastards had literally just shot on sight. If a person was a capitolite, then that was reason enough to put a bullet through their head. No matter that said person had a family that would mourned their death. Who cared that the person they just killed probably didn't know anything about the rebellion and just lived their life? That person lived in the capitol, so they must have been an evil greedy ass who cared about nothing.

Aubrey let a single tear slide down her face as she thought about all of the innocent who died during the revolt. It wasn't even a rebellion or revolution. It was just senseless killing for personal gain. It was all so very wrong, so evil, that Aubrey couldn't stand it. Her grandfather once told her that the end does not justify the means. To kill an innocent man is the worst crime, no matter what the so called end might be. Her grandfather was a great man, truly, and fucking Katniss Everdeen and her little band of merry murderers killed him.

Standing up, Aubrey walked back to camp. A few hours. Only a few more hours until she began a revolution. The world would know her name very, very soon.

* * *

Beca sat in her room, angrily pacing back and forth. Last night, her brother caught her sneaking back into the house and grounded her. Grounded her! Who the fuck did he think he was, her father? For fucks sake, her was her older brother, nothing more. True he may be some important fancy fucking representative, but that didn't mean that he was in charge of her! She was her own person, and she didn't fucking need her brother to tell her what to do. She was sixteen for Christ's sake! She was practically an adult, and ever since the end of the revolution, she'd basically raised herself.

With an angry growl, Beca punched the nearest thing, which just so happened to be a picture of her family. Shattering the glass and sending the picture to the ground, Beca stared blankly at her bloody knuckles. Suddenly, her anger was gone, replaced by just... emptiness. Sitting down on her bed, Beca just stared blankly at the cold, grey, concrete walls of her room. Her mother offered to paint them for her, but Beca had just waved her off. She didn't need anyone's help, especially not her mother's. Plus, she really didn't care that much. Ever since her 'Aunt' Katniss had taken her to the woods for the first time, that was where Beca spent most of her time, not in this stupid fucking room. There was something liberating about being out there.

Getting up, Beca walked out the door. Why was she even in her room in the first place? Because her brother told her she had to? Ha! he could go fuck himself. Beca didn't have to listen to her fucking brother. Se could do what she wanted. Opening her doo, she ran straight into Archer, her personal guard. More like fucking babysitter. Fuck.

"Miss Hawthorne," Archer said in his monotone voice, "I have been given orders to not allow you to leave your room. May I request that-"

"That you go shove it up your ass?" Beca smirked, finishing his sentnace, "Yeah, sure you can."

"Miss Hawthorne, I request that you go back into your room until further notice before I am required to use force," Archer said, completely unfazed by Beca's remark. Fucking prick.

"Fuck you Archer," Beca spat, "I'm pretty sure you work for me too, and I order you to get the fuck out of my way. NOW!"

"Unfortunately, that s not the case," Archer said, still in his dull monotone voice, "I work for your brother and have been specifically instructed too-"

"Oh fuck up!" Beca snapped, before slamming the door in his face.

For a second, Beca just stood there, angrily panting at the door, contemplating whether or not she should go out there and kick Archer. Sure the guy was three times her size, and it probably wouldn't hurt him, but it would make Beca feel better. However, Beca soon thought better of it. What was the point? Flopping down on her bed, Beca sighed.

Today sucked, like it really fucking sucked. She really needed to go to the woods today to just relax and try and forget about shit, but now, because of her fucking prick of a brother, she'd be stuck in this cell she called a room for an indeterminable amount of time. Ever since she'd overheard Adam and her brother talking about the chance of a rebellion, Beca had been on edge. She was no fool, unlike her brother. Though in Twelve no one was dissatisfied with the new government, she knew that in other districts, other people weren't so happy. In the career districts, where the people had good lives, and were treated well by the capitol, they didn't like the new government. They had joined the movement, expecting to get better lives, only to see their wealth taken away and then distributed about through the poorer districts.

Now, there was a possibility that there could be a new leader for them to rally under, the dead president's granddaughter no less! If the rumors were true, Panem would be at war again, except this time, there was no way that all of the districts could band together against one common enemy. It would be an absolute bloodbath, far worse then the first war. Beca still vividly remembered the day the capitol burned District Twelve to the ground. Should war come again, this time, Beca knew that this could very well be the fate of the entire country.

Rolling over, Beca clutched her pillow close to her and tried to ignore the impending feeling of doom she had at the moment. People liked to talk, right? Beca was sure that the rumors of President Snow's daughter being alive were just that, rumors. They had to be, I mean they were absolutely ridiculous! Gale said it himself, there was no WAY Aubrey Snow could have made it out of the capitol. So what they never found her body? There were a ton of mutts in the sewers and they could have eaten the body, right? Yeah, lets go with that.

Closing her eyes, Beca desperately tried to convince herself of these glittering lies. Right now, she didn't want to face the truth.

* * *

Aubrey walked slowly down the road to District Eleven. This was it. Soon, she was about to incite a new revolution to restore order and prosperity to Panem once more. And to be honest? She was absolutely fucking terrified. Sure she put on a strong front in front of everyone, but come on, lets be honest here. She was a sixteen year old girl about to wage war on a country that had just been through a war four years earlier. What sane person wouldn't be scared shitless?

"Remember your mission," Aubrey whispered to herself, "Courage Aubrey, not for yourself, but for you men."

Standing tall, Aubrey walked forward, a new resolve, a new purpose in her step. She may be scared, and that was alright. She would be strong for her men though. Personal feelings meant nothing. She was bred to be a leader, and leaders put their people first. She could do this. For those who were willing to pledge their loyalty to a sixteen year old girl, for those who's lives were ruined by the revolt, for those who deserved a better life. She would do this, because it was what she was bred to do. It was her destiny, given to her when she was twelve, and now, it was finally time for her to seize the day. Literally.

Marching towards the the walls of District Eleven, Aubrey held her head high and prepared herself for whatever may come in the next few hours. As she was walking, the attack teams, code named Sting, Thorn, and Arrow were moving into position. Each group held about two hundred men. With her, Aubrey walked in front of a hundred men, and the rest were back at another location, ready to storm the District should something go wrong. Aubrey smiled. She knew that right now if she were to fall right now, there were literally a thousand people ready to catch her.

"Miss Snow?" a voice came from behind her.

Turning around, Aubrey saw Alexis Camp, her loyal guard and trusted friend walk up to her.

"Hey Camp," Aubrey smiled, "Are you ready for this? We're about to start a war you know."

"Please bitch!" Camp laughed, "I was born ready. Let's go overthrow a government, alright? Hopefully we'll be done in time for dinner, cuz I really don't want this to be an all day affair."

Aubrey laughed, "Your such a weirdo Camp!"

"But you love me!" Camp winked, "What would you do without me?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Aubrey said, her expressing becoming serious, "Camp, thank you so much, for everythign. You've been my best friend for God knows how long, and I want you to know that I really appreciate that. Also, should anything happen to me today, I'm leaving you-"

"Nothing's gonna happen except you except that your going to take back District Eleven!" Camp said furiously, "I don't want to hear shit like that right now. You go me and everyone else here to protect you, and they're going to have to kill all of us if they even want a crack at you. And then, you've got so many skills, and you've trained so hard, I have no doubt that you could kick some serious ass."

"Thanks Camp," Aubrey said, her eyes tearing up just a little bit at the woman's kind words, "I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"And hopefully, you never will," Camp smiled, "Now get your game face on girl! You're up soon."

"Right," Aubrey said, "Thanks Camp."

"No prob Bree!" Camp smiled, as she fell back into place.

Thanks to her little pep talk with Camp, Aubrey found a new spring in her step, a brighter purpose in her stride. As the walls of District Eleven came into view, Aubrey held her head high and squared her shoulders rather then shy away. This was it. She was ready for this. The revolution was finally here, four years in the making. Aubrey was finally ready to take everything back and fix her land. As they walked up t the gates, stopping about forty feet away from the massive gates, Aubrey took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business here?" The guard in the tower called down to Aubrey.

"My name is Aubrey Snow" Aubrey said, ignoring the shocked looks on the guards face, "And I am here to free the people of this land."

For a second, no one moved, no one said anything, no one did anything. Instead, Aubrey and the head guard stared at each other, each daring the other to blink first. Then, to Aubrey's complete surprise the head guard broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Confused and a bit offended Aubrey could only stare at the guard's in shock. Finally, the guard's laughter died down enough for him to speak once more.

"Oh my God kid!" The guard laughed, "You're too much! Who put you up to this? The mayor? Captain Falzed?"

"No one put me up to anything!" Aubrey said, slightly indignant, "I am the granddaughter of the deceased President Coriolanus Snow, and I am here too-"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time!" The guard said, waving Aubrey off, "Listen kid, you can quit the games now. We had our laugh, and your job's over. Bye bye! Aubrey Snow died four years ago in the final battle. I'm not a fucking idiot!"

"This is no joke," Aubrey said as calmly as she could, "I truly am Aubrey Snow. Four years ago, the rebels attacked my home and killed my last living relative, President Snow. I escaped with the help of my grandfather's two most trusted guards, one who gave his life for me, so that i would be able to safely vacate the city. For the past four years, I have lived on the fringes of society, preparing myself and gathering support for a new uprising, one with the people in mind, not some political agenda. The last revolt has done nothing to ease you suffering! In know this and I wish to change that. My men and I offer you no harm, but instead, we offer our friendship and help! I want only to-"

_BANG!_

A single shot rang out. Aubrey felt an odd sensation in her shoulder, and then suddenly, Aubrey was on the ground. What the fuck? What was she bleeding? Slowly and painfully, Aubrey moved her head to look at her shoulder which was now drenched in blood. What the hell? Was she just shot? However, barely had this thought formed in her fuzzy mind when she felt Camp beside her, already starting to patch her up.

"Fuck!" Camp said angrily, "I can't believe those motherfuckers just shot you! They're going to pay now. Thank God this isn't a lethal shot. This will hurt like a bitch for a while, but you'll be just fine, alright Bree? Bree? Aubrey? Fuck! Aubrey, look at me! Aubrey, shit!"

Aubrey tried to tell Camp that she was fine, but oddly, she found she couldn't even move. Opening her mouth, Aubrey tired to say something, but all that came out was a pained moan. Shit, what was happening? Why was she on the ground actually? And why was the world spinning right now? Was she the one spinning? Why was she spinning? She had a revolution to lead right now. Around her, the world burred, and sounds became unintelligible mumbles. Vaguely, she could hear people shouting into her earpiece. Something about hostility, and shooting, and Charlie.

Charlie... Who the fuck was Charlie, and why did that sound so familiar? Aubrey racked her her brain for what the meaning of Charlie was. Charlie... Charlie... Charlie... SHIT! Charlie plan. Killing, streets, bad! NO! Trying in vain to warn the people of this, Aubrey fought the haze around her mind to no avail. Charlie was going to happen now, and hundreds if not thousands of innocent people were going to die. Fuck.

As dark spots started to creep into Aubrey's vision, Aubrey could just hear the screams in the distance and the fire burning through District Eleven. The world was going to burn now, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. As the darkness finally over took Aubrey she had one last final though.

_Its over. I've failed._

And then everything was still.

* * *

**AAAAAAAND Cut! I know, I know cliff hanger and all, but hey, its me. What the aca-fuck did you expect? I ALMOST put the fall of D11 in this chap, but then I decided that if it deserved its own chapter. So y'alls can stew now and hate me. Now I give you a reason to keep reading though so ha! I win :)  
**

**On to you guys noooooooooow!**

**Willowywitch: Well aren't you just the nicest person! Yeah, four roles. So she'll either show up in the next chapter or in like a few chapters. And yeah, no Bechloe. I did my Bechloe, and it ain't happening again. I like me my Snowthorne idea too. Thank God their names were easy to mash together, or else I really don't know what i would have done for a new ship name. And thank youuuuuu! You gave me an amazing review :)**

**cxcxcx386": Nope, no Posen, no fucking Posen pride. Only dillusional Snow people. Horray! And yeah, I kinda like Beca in this fic... Soon you won't though! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And hell fucking yes Aubrey's a king. SHe's literally a born leader. Like legit, its not even funny. And the Hawthorns... Das Gale's family. Just read the book! Please for me, my favoritestest person everssssssss?**

**Zippy Zoe: I never said that. I said for the main pairing. I'm a complex person, and complex persons like complex plots, so obvi tere are gong to be a couple pairings. ;) And thanks mate! I hope I can live up to your expectations. Shit, you read Shattered too, and loved it. Fuck! That was like one of my better pieces. Shit! My job just got that much harder! And hey, words will never compare to me. I got that. Just do your best! lol**

**jamiexh: Yeah... I was going to do that, but then I couldn't without literally changing the entire games or fucking with time, which I didn't want to do. I had a hard enough time putting Beca in with the Hawthornes, but I really didn't have to many options, you know? And why do people keep saying that? I never said NO Bechloe. It just can't be the main pairing. Jeeze people! XD**

**Everyone else: I seeeeeee you. Shit that sounded creepy. What I meant to say was that I can see the reads and the lack of reviews... Oh never mind. Just leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing! Fuckers making a hurt person think. Meanies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings my dear mortals! How art thou this day of awesomeness? So, important and awesome news mortals! I have finally picked a plot for this! I know which characters will be in this fic, and who will not. I've kinda finalized who is with who and all, so yeah. Snowthorne will be the main pairing, unless you all really want Chaubrey, and our favorite ginger will be appearing soon... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also, let me clear up some confusion here. I know I've fucked with the families to put our favorite girls in, so let me just kinda try and make sense of things :)**

**Beca Hawthorne is Gale's younger sister. She's basically replaced Posy. She was originally suppose to be an Everdeen, but there was no way I could put her in that family without completely altering the Hunger Games. So she's a Hawthorne now. Deal with it.  
**

**Aubrey Snow is President Snow's granddaughter. She escaped the capitol during the final battle with the help of Alexis Camp and Allen. Allen died if you haven't realized.**

**Alexis Camp, Aubrey's personal guard, close adviser and best friend. She a character I just made up (no relation to the actual Hunger Games), though she will have a significant role in this.  
**

**Stacie Conrad is Stacie Conrad! This family has been added by me, and the Conrad's role will be revealed soon. No spoilers yet :)  
**

**Chloe Who? Mwahahahahaha! Who's Chloe related to, what's her role? You don't know, but I do bitches! You'll see soon enough though, and when you do, you'll be surprised I think. I surprised myself when I thought of her character. I think some of you will like a chaubrey pairing though ;)  
**

**More characters (Like a lot of them) will be added, made up, and brought into this. All of the main PP and HG characters will be in this, along with some character's I'm going to put in. Now, time for some fun. For the nicest reviewers, people who always support me, send in a name or two! I hate thinking up names, and I'll need a few, so if you wanna be in this, at least your name, let me know! I've got a few unnamed people, and they need names. :)**

**Extra note! So Katniss Everdeen was the Mockingjay, right? So what's Aubrey Snow? Come on people think! I need a creative but fierce name for her! Who ever thinks of the name will be my personal Mockingjay ;)**

**Side note, I'm writing this in between doses of my pain meds, so if this sucks, I'm sorry :( When the horse kicked the gate into me, the thing bruised a rib or whatever. Point being, my entire side is a massive bruise and is quite painful. The pain meds fix that, but make my head all fuzzy, so yerp. I sorry if this sucks :(**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I sat this so the motherfuckers can't sue!**

* * *

_Aubrey sat down dejectedly by the fire. All day, they had trekked through the woods to escape the capitol. Though they managed to flee the chaos that was now the capitol, their journey had just started. The capitol had fallen. President Snow, Aubrey's grandfather was on trial, and probably would soon be sentanced to death. Aubrey was a wanted girl and if she was found, who knew what the rebels would do to her?_

_However, this was not what weighed most on her mind. She really could care less that people wanted her dead. The fact that her grandfather was going to be killed weighed her down and made her want to stop and cry, but still, even that was not the most important thing for her right now. What mattered most right now was her mission, her grandfather's final request. The mission that was given to her only hours before, now was her sole purpose in life, her driving force. Nothing mattered anymore. She had to become strong and take back her country. That was her sole reason for existence anymore._

_"Alright, so there's a mountain range a few days walk from here." Camp said, half to herself, half to Aubrey, "We won't be able to stay there, its to dangerous, to exposed. However, we do need to cross it so that we can find a suitable place to hide-"_

_"We're not going to hide." Aubrey said suddenly, "We are going to make our presence and my survival very known."_

_"What?" Camp asked, literally stopping dead in her tracks._

_"We not going to hide," Aubrey said, a new light now in her eyes, a fierce determination now practically radiating form her, "My grandfather told me that I need to become a leader, the leader that Panem will need to heal this country, to fix the destruction that the rebels will cause. I cannot hide, I need to start gaining support and building my army to take back what the rebels stole."_

_"Are you serious right now?" Camp asked quietly._

_"As serious as I have ever been," Aubrey said firmly, "I understand that we need time to regroup, to process, and to heal ourselves. However Camp, I can't hide, at least, not forever. Grandfather gave me a mission, and I will die before I run away from this. I know this will be extremely dangerous, and its also very likely that I may die before this mission is fulfilled, but Camp, I have to try. You can go if you want though, I will not force you into this suicide mission. I know that-"_

_"Obviously you know nothing if you think I'm going to let a twelve year old girl go off into the wild alone," Camp smirked, "Aubrey, I've known you since you were a wailing infant the size of a bag of flour! Whatever your going to do, I'm going to be right there next to you until you no longer want me there. Even then, I'll be there to pull your head out of your ass. Face it kid, your stuck with me."_

_"And you have no idea how much that means to me," Aubrey said eyes shining, "Thanks Camp. Together, we're going to take back Panem."_

_"You bet kid," Camp laughed, "You know, most twelve year olds don't go planning revolutions and proclaim themselves the savior of their country. They live in their own little world and enjoy life. Even with traumatic experiences, they bounce back and adapt. Typically, world domination ain't something they actually plan to do. You're really something aren't you Aubrey?"_

_"Yeah, I am," Aubrey smiled._

_"Shit Aubrey" Camp laughed, "If anyone else ever told me they were single handedly going to take Panem back from a bunch of psycho murdering rebels, I'd have laughed in their face and ran away fro that crazy bastard as fast as I could. But you... You're something kid."_

_"I have to be," Aubrey said, looking up to the brilliant night sky, "Camp, we need to go to District two first. Not only are they the closest district, but it is very likely that we will be able to find many allies there. Do you think you can get us there?"_

_"Bree, please," Camp scoffed, "I had to memorize the entire map of Panem, along with all of the major and minor natural formations in the country. I can EASILY get you there if that's what you want to do. Don't offend me!"_

_"My sincerest apologies," Aubrey said quickly, "I never meant-"_

_"Who Bree, chill!" Camp laughed, "I was kidding. Yeah, i can get you there. Are you sure this is what you want to do though?"_

_"Yeah," Aubrey smiled, "I'm sure."_

* * *

Aubrey was in pain. Like really, in pain. Her head felt like someone took a jackhammer to it. Her whole body felt like it had been run over, and her shoulder really, really hurt. It felt like she'd been shoot. Suddenly, memories of the revolution came back to her. Shit. She had been shot, hadn't she? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Speech, shooting, Charlie plan, fire. What the fuck!

"GAH! FUCK!" Aubrey cried out in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Thank God Aubrey!" Camp said, running over, "You awake. You're alive Bree! Oh my God, I though you were going to die! Holy fuck, but your okay now. You're okay. Thank God."

Camp whispered the last part, tears streaming down the woman's face. For however long Aubrey had been out for, the time had definitely taken its toll on the poor woman. Her usual neat appearance was now ragged and disorderly. Her face had new lines etched into her skin, and in the light, Aubrey could see a few grey hairs in her once jet black hair.

"Charlie plan... Fire... Shooting... What happened?" Aubrey whispered.

"Oh my God, you're alright." Camp smiled, "And of course that's the first thing you'd say, not 'Oh shit, I just got shot'. Jeeze Bree, you need to worry about you sometimes."

Shit!" Aubrey cursed, as images of the fire and screams raced though her mind, "Charlie plan. FUCK! Is everyone alright? Did anyone die? Of course people died, that was the whole point of Charlie plan, but fuck! That wasn't how-

"Whoa Bree, chill out," Camp laughed, "You'll get the full run down at the debriefing. But because I know you, and I know you won't relax until you now everything, Charlie plan never happened. The whole time i was carrying you back, all you said was no charlie plan, no charlie plan. So we didn't go with Charlie, like at all. We actually had like a hybrid of Alpha and Bravo, though like I said, all will be explained later. There were minimal casualties and only a few fatalities, most from when we blew the walls up, but don't worry about this right now. Now, how are you, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure alright is exactly the proper word to describe my current state of being," Aubrey winced, "My shoulder hurts and my head feels like someone hit me with a shovel. Why does my head hurt actually? I wasn't hit or anything, was I?"

"No, that's the sedatives actually," Camp said, "You went into shock after you were shot, and in order to save your life, we sedated you and then patched up your wound. It was a clean shot too, thank God. The bullet went in one way and out the other. No major arteries were hit, though your shoulder's going to hurt like a bitch for a while. We found some old Capitol meds and shit that can speed up the healing process in District Elven though so you'll be up and about sooner then-"

"Shit!" Aubrey shouted, "How long was I out? Is the attack over? What-"

"Calm down Aubrey, or I'll sedate you again if I have to. And you know I will," Camp warned, gently pushing Aubrey back down, "You've been out for about a day, and the main assault is over. Right now we're in the clean up phase. So just chill, alright?"

"Fuck!" Aubrey swore, "I fucked everything up, didn't I? Shit! I was suppose to lead the charge and now-"

"Bree, seriously, chill the fuck out. I really don't want to have to sedate you again, but I will. You need to rest." Camp said, "And actually, you getting shot turned out to be the best part of the assault. The guy that shot you was like a super wacko Katniss supporter and all, so that actually helped your cause. Most of the the guards wanted to hear what you had to say, and they flipped out at the guy. They actually let us into the city when they saw you were going into shock, and to answer your next question, yes, we are in District Eleven right now."

"Oh..." Aubrey said, "But I thought I heard screams. And I know I saw a fire, because you said they blew the wall up. How did that happen?"

"Yeah... umm..." Camp said, "See, the guards in the front let us through, but the guards in the east and south side refused to grant our men entry. So that's where the bravo part came in. They blew the walls up, and stormed though. Everyone surrendered though, and there were only like six casualties and like two fatalities."

"Two people died?" Aubrey whispered, grief immediately overcoming her.

"Yeah, thank God!" Camp sighed, "It could have been far worse, but only two-"

"Only two?" Aubrey growled, eyes ablaze with anger, "You think two deaths isn't that bad! Camp, Whoever these people were gave their loves for something that they believed in! Never is a death only something! It is a tragedy that should be mourned!"

"Right, sorry,"Camp said sheepishly, "I just mean that in comparison to how many could have fallen, the fact that there were two fatalities rather then two hundred was a good thing. Not that their deaths were a good thing! Just that-"

"Who were they?" Aubrey asked quietly, strangely calm all of a sudden.

"Umm, Willow Fairmont, a recruit of our own from District six, and an unnamed guard," Camp said quickly, "We've asked if anyone can identify him, but thus far, no one's been able to give him a positive ID. He didn't have any creds on him, and his shirt was literally burned off from the explosion, so no name tag either. We're still working on getting an ID though."

"Leave, please," Aubrey said quietly.

"But Aubrey-" Camp tried,

"Just-! Just go," Aubrey said sadly, "I need sometime alone, alright?"

"Very well..." Camp said reluctantly, "Are you going to be alright though?"

"I don't know. Camp, I really don't know," Aubrey said honestly, "Just go though, alright? I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. I promise."

"Very well," Camp said, still obviously reluctant to leave her charge alone, "Just shout and I'll be there, okay?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said, offering the woman a tired smile, "Thanks Alexis. Really. I just need to be alone now though."

Camp smiled sadly, and then walked away. The fact that Aubrey used her first name meant that she really did need to be alone now. She only ever used her first name when something was seriously wrong and she needed Camp to know that. It also meant that she wasn't mad though and that everything would be alright eventually. Yeah, all that just from Aubrey calling Camp by her first name. Aubrey was a confusing and complicated person, and nothing she ever did ever had just one meaning, something Camp had learned over the years.

With a tired sigh, Camp walked out of the room and too her post beside the door. She would stand here for an eternity and a day if she had to now. Aubrey was like a daughter to the woman, and it killed her to see the poor girl in such a state.

* * *

Beca sat high up in a tree, overlooking the woods she loved. However, right now, instead of feeling calm and empowered as she usually did when she was up in the trees, she felt angry, afraid, and honestly, scared shitless. What was it, three hours ago now that she learned her entire world was about to come crashing down onto her? It felt like and eternity ago.

Aubrey Snow was alive, that could not be doubted anymore. She was alive and now hell bent on exacting her revenge on everyone who had a hand in her grandfather, that bastard Snow's death. Already, she'd taken District Eleven, blasting through the walls and taking the entire district hostage. Who know how long it would take for her and her forces to reach District Twelve now? Many of Aubrey's enemies now lived here, including all of the Everdeens, Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy, and Beca's own family. For fuck's sake! Aside from District Eight, District Twelve must have been the highest on Aubrey's hit list!

"FUCK!" Beca screamed into the silent woods.

Fucking hell, what was she suppose to do? Her brother was one of the main rebellion leaders, and for a while, he acted as the top military consultant for the new Government. Aubrey Snow definitely had a bone to pick with him, if the rumors about her ruthless, cold blooded nature were true, Beca had not doubt that she would be on Aubrey's shit list too.

On top of that, Katniss Everdeen, a woman Beca had grown to love and admire was known to be Aubrey's sworn nemesis. Beca truly feared for her friend. True Katniss had stood up for what she believed in, true she helped bring District Twelve to prosperity, and fixed many of the district's former issues, but she was still the Mockingjay. Katniss Everdeen was the girl that sort of killed President Snow (Actually, it was Gale, but no one knew that, which was a good thing right now). Honestly, if Beca wasn't so close to Katniss, she'd be able to see why Aubrey probably hated the woman right now.

With a sigh, Beca sat up, rubbing the soreness out of her muscles. How long she'd actually been up in that tree, she did not know, but she knew that since the sun was setting, she'd probably been up there for a while. Oh well. She felt marginally calmer then when she had left the house, and that was a plus. Her family needed her to be strong right now, not some fucking pussy ass bitch who ran and cried when shit went south. War was coming, that much Beca was sure of, and her family needed to be ready.

Jumping down, Beca started to walk back to District Twelve. There was so much to do now, and so little time. Soon, food would be a precious commodity, and tihe days of plenty would be over. Life would probably go back to the way they use to be, if not worse. Beca bit her lip and forced those thought out of her mind. She needed to focus on the task at hand, not cry over hypothetical situations, no matter how likely.

Preparations had to be made, and soon, before Aubrey Snow rose to power.

* * *

Chloe Coin sprinted through the halls of District Thirteen. The report had just some through about Aubrey Snow's new rebellion, and now, everyone was gearing up for another war. It was no secret that some of the districts were dissatisfied about the results of the original rebellion, and now that they had a leader to rally under, the former dead president's own granddaughter no less, a new rebellion that could literally tear Panem apart and light the entire country ablaze was very, very possible. Aubrey Snow was now the most dangerous person alive right now.

Turning the corner that would take her to the conference room, Chloe took a moment to compose herself. For fucks sake, she was the late President Coin's daughter! There was an image she was suppose to portray, and the harried scatter brained girl who couldn't keep her shit together wasn't it. She was suppose to be a strong, independent, intimidating leader... or something like that. Point is, she was basically trying to be raised as the next leader of Panem.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe calmed her nerves before walking into the board room full of the most powerful men and women of the country. Men and women who she might add, looked to her for advice and sound counsel. No pressure, right? Fucking hell, she was sixteen! Who the hell was a leader at sixteen? Well, other then Katniss Everdeen. Still, she was like some super human person who managed to win one hunger Games and probs could have won the other one. Plus, she was like eighteen when the capitol fell, so she just started things when she was sixteen. She didn't take on the role of leader until she was seventeen. Chloe was just your everyday sixteen year old bastard daughter who was completely ignored until President Coin died. Now she's suppose to be like a mini Coin? Fuck no. But the people needed a leader, and Chloe cared for the people, so she'd try as hard as she could to be a good leader. If she fucked up though, she was totally blaming the guy next to her.

"Ah, Miss Coin, I'm glad you're here," Jane, one of the board members greeted Chloe as she walked in, "We can start now."

"I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Chloe asked, "I'm sorry, but I had to get the report and then get here and-"

"Miss Coin, all is well," Jane smiled, "So you have read the report then?"

"Most of it," Chloe said honestly, "What are we going to do about Snow?"

"Honestly, we don't know yet," Marcus, another one of the board members said, "Right now, Aubrey Snow is to be labeled as extremely dangerous. And its not because of her man power or weaponry. According to our sources, Aubrey Snow is a master manipulator. District Eleven is huge, and yet she managed to gain control of the entire district in a single ay with only six casualties and two fatalities. One of the casualties was herself actually!"

"Holy shit..." Chloe whispered, to shocked to care for appearances.

Aubrey Snow had managed to take and entire district using basically only her words? Holy shit. They were in deep shit right now. Of course, District Eleven wasn't exactly the strongest supporter of the new government, however, they definitely hated the old capitol. How the hell did Aubrey Snow manage to do take an entire district, a huge one with massive walls and tight security in one day?

"According to our spies, Aubrey Snow was shot in her right shoulder after a guard fired on her without orders." Marcus continues, "Right now, she had a group of approximately a thousand loyal supporters and are currently actively recruiting in District Eleven. We have no knowledge about her next move though."

"Alright..." Chloe said slowly, trying to process this information, "So what do you think is the best course of actin right now? District Eleven is a key district, and without it, soon we will have a food crisis. Do we go in guns blazing and try and squash this right now, or do we wait and see what she does next?"

"Actually, thats what this meeting is about," Jane said, "We have a few options available right now, and few of them will reflect well on us."

"Screw looking good," Chloe growled, "What will be the best course of action!"

"Miss Coin, I do not think you understand the power of appearances!" Marcus snapped, "If we go in there and try to forcefully squash this rebellion, we will look exactly like the old capitol. We will basically alienate the people we need to support us, and make ourselves the common enemy. However, if we just sit hre and watch, we look like we do not care about this! Appearance, while not everything is still important!"

"Right, I'm sorry," Chloe said sheepishly, "So what are we going to do?"

"Honestly, we were hoping that you would have an idea," Jane said nervously.

"Oh... um, okay then. I think that... um..." Chloe said, desperately trying to think of something, "I think that we... um..."

"If you have no ideas right now, that's fine," Jane said kindly, "Just pitch them as they come to you though."

"Alright," Chloe said, still trying to think of an idea. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck her, "APPEARANCES!"

"Excuse me?" Marcus scoffed, "What does appearances have to do with this?"

"Well, you said they were important, right?" Chloe said happily, practically bouncing off of her chair, "Se lets just fuck her image up! Make her out to be some greedy evil woman who wants to exact her revenge on Panem for taking her country or something! BAM! The people do our work for us. Brilliant, right?"

For a moment, everyone was silent, taking in Chloe's idea. It was... actually, it was a really good idea. The only flaw though was Aubrey Snow herself. From all accounts, she was a brilliant orator and a cunning liar capable of making people believe anything she wanted. Then suppose she really was a crusader or something like that. Things would reflect very badly on them if they were caught in this. However, right now, it was the best option they had right now.

"You know..." Jane said thoughtfully, "That's probably the best idea we have right now. I'll second that. Anyone else?"

A chorus of aye's followed.

"Very well then," Marcus boomed, "Our plan of attack is set. Someone get Beetee to work on this. Everyone, meeting is adjourned for now."

Everyone shuffled out except for Chloe. She was really happy for coming up with this idea. Really, she was so happy she'd finally contributed something to these stupid meetings. She was finally living up to her mother's name, however, she had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was wrong with her? She should be doing the fucking happy dance right now!

In the center of the room, a holograph of Aubrey Snow's face was hovering over the table. Walking closer to it, Chloe examined the face of the girl in front of her. She really didn't look like the cold blooded conniving manipulator everyone said she was. Actually, she kinda looked... nice. If the reports were right, she was only sixteen, the same age as Chloe. Fucking hell, what was with all these teenage leaders? But still! A person couldn't be evil at sixteen, right?

Chloe sighed as she walked out to the room. This political business was a pain in the ass.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAND CUT! So how was that? Awesome? Superb? Perfect? Awful? Yeah, the last one's more like it. In my defense though, I had to write this in between my pain meds during a like half hour window where my brain wasn't a foggy cloud. Anyway, yerp... I'm really sorry if this sucks.**

**So how about Chloe? For those of you who didn't catch that, she's President Coin's bastard daughter. More on that later. I'm keeping this entire project under wraps, so no spoilers, no teasers, nothing. Its a black out until each chapter, or when I need to put a trigger warning in. MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil, I know. ;)**

**On to you guys now!**

**Rizzlesmylies: Are you leaving a review there mate, or are you trying to get in to my pants? But since I love the hunger Games and Pitch perfect too, if you are up for a good fuck, call me ;) On that note, I was on the other side of the gate because I work at the farm and I was letting the little shit out to run around in the arena. Something spooked him tough, and the fucker kicked the gate. I was at the doctor's already though :) How else would I get my lovely pain pills?**

**cxcxcx386: Yes, Aubrey was shot. Aubrey's a doer kinda of leader She genuinely cares about her people, and would rather die herself then let someone else get hurt. Plus the plan was for her to distract the guards while her men got into position. No spoilers though! Beca's role will be seen soon enough. MWAHAHAHAHA! I promise everything will be revealed. After a bunch of heart ache, angst, violence, and all that, but you guys knew that already, so no surprise there. I do promise that everything will end though :)**

**Jamiexh: Danka mate! And yerp... Beca's like Rory and Posy in one. Sort of... Kinda. She's a Hawthorne and there isn't a Posy, okay? :)**

**To my Shattered peeps reading this. Oh my Gosh. I just realized I can respond to you're final reviews and you'll see the responses now! So, I'll put them here for you to seeee! Brilliant, right? As you guys leave reviews, if I see a name that matches, I'll leave a response in here on about that review from a completely different fic... if that makes sense. so cxcxcx and ****Rizzlesmylies** I'm responding to your final Shattered reviews here. Ca Va?  


**cxcxcx: Ha! I gots mad skill, right? I'm sorry if you weren't prepared for the final A/N though. I thought that it was important to share. I'm glad you found Shattered to be so realistic. That was my goal :) I'm not a fantasy writer. I don't entertain disillusion of perfect endings and perfect families. I try and keep things real, you know? I'm sorry I had to kill Bree and Baylie though. It was necessary to properly end the fic :( you are so welcome my dear friend. Hopefully Revenge will be able to maintain the level of quality you're expecting! And to the happy ending, there really isn't much to say about it. I'm an angst writer. Happy really isn't my thing :/**

******Rizzlesmylies**: Dear god... Please tell me you aren't one of those sappy idiots, please! On that note, I know I'm a legend. People are going to be telling my story for the next thousand years. Tell me something I don't know babe :) And I specifically told you I didn't want to hear that shit! Oh well. lol. Like I said, its over, and why are you apologizing? You didn't even know me when it all went down. And no, its not weird. I think I'm going to do the Staubrey fic (once my brain isn't mush). Its going to be set a year after the happy ending *gags* but there will be Aubrey flash backs and shit. Thank God you didn't break your phone though... I have flight lessons to pay for, and I don't have that kind of money anymore!  
PS, Bam bitch! New fic from me with another one (or two) coming. No need to hope anymore. I got you!  


**To everyone else: So yerp. Dat was the chapter. I'm holding off on the main paring though, because you guys didnt know who Chloe was. Now you do, and this is it. Chaubrey or Snowthorne? Also, got any names I can use? Seriously, I hate coming up with names. I need original names that you don't mind me using. Now leave me a review please while I go sleep :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings aca-mortals! So, guess what? Actually, I'm not telling you anything. Yet. I'll tell you later. Or never. Probs never. Whatevers. So, a slightly important order of business. I need you all to tell me one thing I can do to make this fic better. Bring it guys! I want to be a good writer, so I need critisim. I'm a big girl too, so lay it on me :) Tell me everything you don't like about this so far, or what I could do better. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! **

**Side note, things are going to get ugly soon, so I'm going to have to move this to the M section. Next update, I'm no longer going to be allowed to keep this T. That's the only spoiler you mortals get BTW. And its not even suppose to be a spoiler, rather a still read me thing... Whatever.**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I say this so the motherfucker can't sue.**

* * *

"Fuck!" Aubrey growled. "FUCK!"

"Aubrey?" Camp called, rushing to Aubrey's side, "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is something wrong? What can I-"

"Yes something is wrong!" Aubrey cried, "The fucking assholes in power are fucking spreading lies about me! According to them, I'm a heartless bitch who cares nothing for my people, and only wants to burn Panem to the ground! How could they say something like that? Sure I'd love to see Katniss and the rest of her little merry band of murders killed, but that's not the point of this! I'm trying to free everyone, not enslave them? Why are they doing this?"

Crying, Aubrey sobbed into Camp's arm, unburdening herself into Camp's comforting arms. This wasn't fair! It wasn't! She really didn't want to hurt anyone, and hell, if letting Katniss and everyone go meant that change would be seen, that's what she'd do. Was it that hard to believe that someone out there actually wanted to be a champion for the people? All of the people too, not just the ones on her side.

"Shh..." Its alright Aubrey," Camp whispered into her ear, "This is just those bastards trying to ruin your image so that you won't be a threat to them alright? They're trying to turn the people against you so that they can stay in power and get fat off of the sufferings of others. Trust me sweetie, no one who knows you will ever believe this."

"But I'm trying to help the people who don't know me!" Aubrey cried, "If they won't even listen to me, then fighting will not be avoidable, and then people are going to die! If people die then I will be just as bad as-"

"You listen to me young lady!" Camp said sharply, "You are not a bad person, in any way, shape, or form. You have a good heart my dear, and nothing those fucking dickheads at District 13 say about you can change that. Yes this complicates things, but trust me. Your good will shine though and only make those liars in Thirteen be seen for what they really are, alright?"

"Yeah..." Aubrey sniffed, "It just hurts, you know? Grandfather told me that when we have nothing, we still have our honor. it just... it hurts that someone would go after me like that, though I guess this is better then them using force to try and stop us. I'd rather them drag me through hell then attack my men."

"And see, right there is proof that you're a good person," Camp smiled, "Those fuckers can say what they want, but when the truth comes out, everyone will see that you are the real deal. You are everything those fucking hypocritical shit heads aren't, alright? You're a great person, an excellent leader, and I am proud to serve under your command."

"Thanks Camp," Aubrey smiled, "What would I ever do without you?"

"I don't know, and neither will you," Camp laughed, "We cool now?"

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled, "We're all good now."

"What's that look?" Camp asked, "I know that look, and that look means that you want to ask for something but you know you shouldn't, so out with it girl! What do you want?"

"Weeeell..." Aubrey said sheepishly, "I was kinda wondering if I'm clear to go out yet? I mean the bullet wound is practically gone, and I fell a hundred percent now!"

"Actually, yeah you're clear to go. I was going to tell you earlier, but you were a tad on the hysterical side, so I thought it would be best to give you a minute before I told you," Camp smiled.

"Seriously?" Aubrey smiled, "I can go now?"

"Yes, provided that you promise no training, and that you won't push yourself, okay?" Camp said.

"Yes, I promise, now can we gooooooo?" Aubrey said impatiently.

"Yeah, actually, we need to hurry," Camp said, looking at her watch, "Your due at the negotiations and debriefing in twenty minutes."

"Finally!" Aubrey sighed, "Now come on! Let's go! I have a rebellion to lead!"

Hopping out of the bed, Aubrey made a bee line for the door.

"Wait!" Camp called. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?" Aubrey asked, "What the hell am I forgetting-OH! Camp? Where are my clothes? And where is my bow actually, or any of my stuff? CAMP! Why is my stuff not here? What if-"

"First of all, why don't you look in the closet over there?" Camp smirked, "Second of all, nothing would have happened, alright Bree? I was outside your door the ENTIRE time. Nothing could or would have happened."

"But what if-" Aubrey started

"Then I would personally kill every one of them," Camp smirked, "Now are you going to get dress or are you just going to the debriefing in a hospital gown?"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Aubrey huffed, pulling her clothes out of the closet, "What f I was going to say-"

"Then I would have become scary Alexis and made them go away until you were better... Which I actually did a couple times," Camp smiled, "And before you say anything, be happy I did. You were in no position to deal with any of the Order's shit. Trust me."

"Sometimes you really irk me," Aubrey sighed as she finally finished getting dressed, "But then I realize that you have my best interests in mind, and I can't stay mad at you."

"Damn straight Skippy!" Camp chortled, "Now, LET'S GOOOOOOO! I really don't feel like being late to this thing. Even I don't know everything that went down last week. Which really sucks now that I think about it."

"Alright dork," Aubrey smiled, "Let's go."

Walking out the door, Aubrey smiled. It felt good to be doing something again. On top of that, she had an entire district she had to address, and battle plans to make. Being forced to stay in bed sucked, and now, she knew that she'd be bombarded with make up work, and political shit. Fucking politics. Why the hell did they even need them? Why wasn't it may the best man win and cut the bullshit? Oh right, because the current people couldn't do that. None of the current politicians were anything that they claimed to be. They were all lying fuckers who came to power using underhanded tactics and bribes.

Aubrey unintentionally stood up a little straighter. She was going to be different then all of those. She was going to cleanse the country of this corruption and start a new era of honesty, peace, and opportunity. Smiling, Aubrey strode over to the conference room. The world was watching now, and Aubrey knew exactly what she was going to say.

* * *

Beca sighed. Today, she finally managed to get her brother to tell her how serious the Snow threat was, and honestly, all it did was make her feel worse. Apparently, Aubrey Snow was a very real threat, and had already taken District Eleven out! Of course, her brother tried to down play all of this, but Beca was no fool. Aubrey Snow was like an evil version of Katniss, and if Katniss could take out an already established and powerful government, then it was very possible that Aubrey Snow could take out their new, fledgling and still very weak government. Not that Gale would EVER admit that. The fucking shit told Beca that everything would be alright,and that nothing bad was going to happen to them.

Her fucking shit of a brother was a stupid stuck up little prat who thought that just because he helped bring down Snow, he was all that. News flash fucker! A LOT of people helped take down Snow. You were a figurehead. Nothing more. Good for you. You were Katniss's friend and knew how to shoot a bow. Hooray for you. Now use your image form something good! Stop being such a prat and actually do something! Stop sitting on your ass and go lead a counter rebellion or whatever it is you're suppose to be doing!

Beca groaned. Life was so fucking confusing right now. Everything still seemed the same. The sky was still blue, the woods were still the same, hell, everyone even still acted the same! So what was different? Oh yeah, that's right. There was the threat of a whole new rebellion, lead by the surviving daughter of the old president who Beca's brother killed looming over Beca's head. Yep, that'd probably be it. That would probably explain why Beca felt like someone was watching her and that her whole world could very well come crashing (or burning) down in a few days. Probably because it was actually.

With a sigh, Beca began to climb down from the tree she was in. The sun was beginning to set, and Beca needed to get back home. She'd originally gone out to the woods with the intent to take a quick walk and calm down, but as usual, a quick walk turned into a long walk, and before she knew it, sunset was already upon her. Sliding down the last branch, Beca began the trek back to her house in Twelve. Her brother wasn't going to protect them, obviously, so now it was up to her to make sure that Rory and Vick would survive whatever storm was coming.

Walking through the woods, Beca allowed the calming effect that the woods had take over. She needed to be level headed right now. Right now, there was time, she had resources, and more importantly, no one was attacking yet. According to the report Beca stole from Gale, Aubrey Snow was a master manipulator who took Eleven down using basically only her words. There were only two fatalities, which kinda shocked Beca. She remembered some of the original rebellion, and in each district usually hundreds, sometimes thousands of people died at each district. However, Aubrey managed to take a huge district, with massive walls and hundreds of armed guards out with only six casualties, one being herself, and two fatalities. How the fuck did you do that?

Shaking her head, Beca tried to focus on more pressing issues. District Twelve wouldn't be safe. That much was obvious. However, that left the question of where to go then. No matter where they went, they would be recognized, Gale and Katniss made sure of that. They could live in the woods, but still, even that wasn't a guaranteed safe place. Hovercrafts and search parties could find them, and Beca really didn't like the idea of hiding her entire life. She also didn't like the idea of a bloody rebellion either though. So what to do? Hiding and fighting was out, and Beca sincerely doubted that Aubrey would just let her family live in peace. Especially her family.

Walking to the fence, Beca was almost tempted to just turn back to the woods and stay there all night. This whole thinking about the future and protecting your family thing sucked. How the hell did Katniss and Peeta manage to do this during the Hunger Games and then during the rebellion?

* * *

Aubrey smiled as she walked into the room. Immediately upon her entry, everyone, including the District Eleven representatives stood up, and stood at attention. Unnecessary but rather flattering. She knew quite about military custom, and the only time one stopped all proceedings, no matter how important, was when either a highly recognized and decorated soldier walked in, or the president walked in. That meant that the people already recognized her as the rightful leader.

"At ease," Aubrey said, taking her seat.

As everyone took their seats, Aubrey looked around the room. Around the large table, there were twenty four men and women, not including guards. Twelve of them Aubrey knew, as they were her advisory council, the Order as they called themselves. The other twelve people who were seated, Aubrey was unfamiliar with. However, judging by their dark skin tone and sombre faces, Aubrey guessed that they were the District Eleven representatives. Smiling, Aubrey took her position at the head of the table.

"Good morning everyone," Aubrey said formally, "I am very pleased to see the District Eleven representatives here, and I am honored that you will speak to me. So, I think I'll introduce myself first, and then it would be greatly appreciated f you will introduce yourself next. I am Aubrey Snow, the granddaughter of the late President Snow. I wish no one here ill will, and I run things rather unconventionally, according to my advisers. If you disagree with anything I say, tell me. I swear upon my life that no harm will come from that. I actually encourage you to tell me exactly what you are thinking. I wish to bring an era of peace, prosperity, and equality to this land, and I want more then anything for everyone to have their voice. I can admit that I know little of all the hardship I'm sure you have had to endure, but I hope that by the end of this, we will all be allies and together we can work together to make our dreams realities."

"My name is David Carrowan, and I am the head representative of District Eleven" A large man, with a deep booming voice said, "My people have suffered for nearly a century now, and I, we want change. We do not object to our work, however, we object the unfair treatment we have received from those in power."

"Excellent, then our goals align," Aubrey smiled, "I am disgusted by the way Katniss' government has treated you. You deserve ample compensation for all of your hard work sir. I wish to bring about this change, more then anything. From what I've heard, your district is one of the hardest worked, but poorest districts in the entire country. I believe in fair distribution of wealth, and your district has been exploited for years."

"Thank you," David said, "However, if you will allow me to be honest how do I know that you are not all just glittering promises? I have heard the government reports about you, and while I will refrain from final judgement until I hear your side, I do need sufficient proof that you are genuine. Pardon me if this is offensive, but you seem a bit too good to be true."

"I assure you, I am everything I tell you am. However, I prefer to use actions rather then words," Aubrey said, "I know that your people have been lied to for years, and I would actually be suspicious if you had not asked about this. However, that does not answer your question. There is nothing I can say right now to prove my intent, so I ask only for the chance to show you that I mean you no ill will, and that I am sincere in my wishes for a better tomorrow for everyone. Also, remember, for this to work, I need communication to be honest! Please, tell me all of your concerns and questions!"

"Thank you Miss Snow," David smiled, "And you have most certainly earned a chance to prove your intent to us. You are something special my dear."

"Thank you Mr. Carrowan" Aubrey smiled, "Your approval means so much to me. I promise I will not disappoint you! Now, I've been a bit... under the weather for the past few days, so does anyone mind filling me in?"

Around the table, everyone chuckled.

"Indeed, I do believe no one has had the full story yet," Camp said, stepping in, "General Isles, would you care to give us the official rundown on what happened?"

"Of course," General Isles said, standing up, "On the sixth of May at approximately, Snow's forces took a three pronged attack stance on District Eleven. Group A, the group lead by Aubrey was to distract the main guards, and hopefully gain peaceful entry. However, an unnamed guard fired a shot and hit Aubrey in the right shoulder. She went into shock after this, and a hybrid version of plans Alpha and Bravo went into place. Group B, lead by Colonel Imogen Stranton blew up the East wall, injuring five and killing two. They marched through, taking prisoners. Group B continued with a slightly modified version of Bravo plan until they reached the town hall, and then from there, they ensured that the party bringing Aubrey though would be clear. Group C lead by Colonel Lina Arventos was granted entry at the West wall, and proceeded with a slightly modified version of Alpha plan. She went through her section and accepted all those who pledged themselves to Snow's cause, and only took prisoners when an immediate threat was presented. She cleared her side of the city before meeting up with the rest of Snow's forces at the City hall, which was the predetermined rendezvous site. Upon which time, the government forces in District Eleven fled, leaving the entire district to Aubrey Snow. However, due to her current incapacitation, the district was accepted on her behalf by her personal guard and close friend, Alexis Camp. To this date, there has been no show to hostility to our forces, though our forces have not exactly been welcomed either. We currently await orders for Aubrey, which brings up now to the present time."

"Alright everyone!" Camp said, standing up, "So that's that. Thank you General Isles."

"Now what though?" David asked, "You have taken our district, though we did welcome you. What is your next move Miss Snow?"

'Please, call me Aubrey," Aubrey smiled, "And now, our next move actually is up to you, Mr. Carrowan. If you would have us, I'd like to take a couple days here to recruit and allow my men time to regroup and rest."

"Very well, your stay has been granted," David said, "However, what did you mean by recruit? I should hope that you do not mean to conscript anyone into your militia."

"Oh my god, no!" Aubrey said, shocked that someone would even suggest that, "I would never! However, I will accept anyone who is willing to join my forces. I have approximately a thousand men, and while this is a considerable number of troops, it is far from enough. Dear God though, I would never force anyone to join if they didn't want to! That's just... Its just wrong on so many levels."

"Excellent!" David smiled, "District Eleven welcomes you then and we are happy to provide whatever you will need. However, we do require that you maintain control over your men and ensure that the rights of our people are respected."

"Of course!" Aubrey smiled, "All of my men share my same look on this, and we wish to spill as little blood as possible and to free this country. If any problems do arise, please, tell me right away, and I will personally deal with the problem. And reparations necessary will be paid, and you, or a representative of this district will choose how you think justice will be served."

"You're really something special!" David laughed, "Aubrey Snow, I am honored to meet you, and on behalf of District Eleven, I formally accept your alliance."

"As I you," Aubrey said, shaking the man's hand, " Thank you so much Mr. Carrowan. I hope that together we can be the start of something spectacular."

"I have no doubt in you, Aubrey," David smiled, " I think that you will do great things. Now, is there anything else you will need before we adjourn for today?"

"Later today, I will need to address my men." Aubrey said, "Do you have where I would be able to do so at?"

"Indeed I do," David smiled, "You may use the justice building. Its in front of the town square, and there should be ample space for those who wish to attend. And please, call me Dave."

"Very well Dave," Aubrey smiled, "I look forward to meeting with you again."

With that said, the meeting was adjourned, and everyone shuffled out, however, Aubrey remained behind. Once the last person had left, Aubrey sank down in her seat.

"Hey Bree, you alright?" Camp asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, that just went way better then I thought it would," Aubrey laughed, "I'm not going to lie, I was scared shitless to meet these guys. Holy shit. I'm so glad Dave is our friend though. He's freaking scary!"

"Oh my God, I know!" Camp laughed, "But you did really well kid. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Camp," Aubrey smiled, giving the older woman a hug, "Now, as my handler, what time do I have to give my speech at?"

"You've got an hour before your speech, so we need to hurry and get you cleaned up," Camp said looking at her schedule.

"Why can't I go out in my military uniform?" Aubrey asked, "It sets a better image of me and-"

"Nah-ah-ah young lady!" Camp smirked, "I know what you're doing here. You just want to go out in your uniform because its comfortable and easy. Not happening."

"You suck," Aubrey pouted, "I just-"

"Go, now," Camp ordered

Aubrey sighed, getting up. Being the leader of the rebellion was great and all, but sometimes it really sucked. Appearances were a real pain in the ass.

* * *

Chloe paced back and forth in her room. Last night, she pitched her first official good idea to the council, and now, she felt like shit. What the actual fuck though? She should be proud of herself, she was finally acting like the daughter of the late and highly esteemed President Alma Coin. If her mother was alive right now, she'd be very proud, at least that's what Jane told her. Not that she really cared all that much. She only needed her own approval, not that of some lady's she never knew. However, she did want to be a good leader, and if Jane was telling the truth, she was finally turning into the leader everyone hoped she'd be. Which was a good thing.

But still, she couldn't shake herself of that odd feeling that hung over her head. Why did she feel like shit right now? She pitched a plan that would probably save thousands of lives, help the country avoid war, and hey. She pitched an idea that was accepted. That, even without all the extra stuff was reason enough to celebrate!

With a sigh, Chloe flopped back onto her bed. Politics sucked sometimes. More like all the time, but whatever. She knew that she just wasn't cut out for all that shit, however, due to who her mother was, she really didn't have much of a choice. Not that she was complaining that much! She really did want to make a difference in the world. She loved helping others and all, she just didn't like all the bullshit that she had to go through to just give some needy kid a loaf of bread. Really, being in the spotlight sucked. Plain and simple. She was more of a behind the scenes girl then the front and center sort of person.

However, that didn't have anything to do with her shitty mood. She had an idea about why she felt like shit, she just didn't feel like acknowledging it right now. She was a nice person, alright? Deal with it. The idea of trying to intentionally hurt someone, no matter how important or necessary it was deemed just didn't sit right with her. Obviously she got the dangers that Aubrey Snow posed, but really, if she was that dangerous, why would District Eleven just side with her. It had been nearly a week since the takeover, and still Aubrey Snow and her men had met no resistance from the people there. Sure that didn't mean everything was cool; her men could very well be patrolling the streets using scare tactics to keep everyone in live. However, for some reason Chloe really doubted that was the case.

With a shrill beep, her alarm clock went off, signaling her next meeting. With a groan, Chloe sat up and quickly ran her fingers though her hair. Shaking her odd feeling away, Chloe got up and walked over to her mirror. Checking to make sure that she looked alright Chloe slowly walked out of her room.

Personal feelings could wait for now. She had a job to do.

* * *

"You ready for this kid?" Camp asked, leading Aubrey to the podium on the veranda of the Justice building.

"As I'll ever be," Aubrey smiled, "Don't worry Camp. I got this! Big speeches and talking I can do. Perhaps not leading a battle charge, but that's why I have you, right?"

"Damn straight," Camp laughed, "Now go out there and show the people why we love you."

With a nod, Aubrey walked confidently over to the podium set up for her. Below, thousands of people packed shoulder to shoulder into the main square to hear Aubrey Snow speak. Only a few hours ago, she'd heard of her new nickname, the Eagle. Much like Katniss Everdeen was the mockingjay, a symbol people could rally under during the first rebellion, Aubrey Snow was now exactly that for the new rebellion. She was the Eagle, fierce and noble, ready to take back her country and free her people. She was now the people's champion, and hopefully, she would now be able to inspire hope and loyalty to her. At east, that was expected from her by everyone in attendance. No pressure.

"Good afternoon" Aubrey said, her voice amplified a hundredfold by the sound system, "Today, we all celebrate together, not a victory, but an alliance. This is not a victory, because for that to be so, someone would have had to be defeated. My friends, no one was defeated last week. Instead, we all won. To the people of District Eleven, my men and I want not to harm you, but to help you. We want the same thing you want. We want equality. We want peace. We want freedom! For too long those in power have exploited those who were not. They grow fat off of the struggles and pain of others. Well, I say that is wrong! I want to purge the land of the evils that have for too long tainted this beautiful land. I want to bring back the glory of Panem! I ask you all, not to fight for me, or to fight for yourself, but to fight for those who cannot fight. To fight for those who have had their rights stolen. People of District Eleven, I offer you not war, but peace! You were all promised a better life from Katniss Everdeen, and I'm sure many of you standing here today know at least one person who gave their lives for her dream. Now tell me. How many of you have seen change? How many of your lives has become better?"

An angry roar rose up, loud enough to even drown out Aubrey's speech. Pausing for a moment, Aubrey let the people speak, let the people voice their frustrations. A single tear fell from Aubrey's eyes. It actually pained her to see the people this angry, this hurt, from someone they once trusted. Finally, the din died down and Aubrey could continue speaking.

"My friends, your pain is my pain." Aubrey said quietly, "My family was killed during the rebellion too. However, I want no one else to die. I will never force anyone to do something they do not want to do. I want to free only those who want to be free. I want no more death, no more families torn apart. Last week, a woman named Willow Fairmont died in the explosion. Her death will be greatly mourned by myself and many others. For the rest of my days, it will haunt me that someone had to die so that peace could be assured. She was not the only one to fall that day either. An unknown guard died that day too. I do not know his name, I know nothing about him, but I still will mourn his passing. My friends, the rebellion lead by Katniss Everdeen and the people of District Thirteen was a bloody fight, every district taken by force, hundreds and thousands dying for each victory. However, I see no glory, no win, no gain when such senseless killing is necessary. I want peaceful resolutions and prosperity for all! May Panem prosper once more, and may a new era of peace spread across the land!"

Once more, a great cheer rose up. Throughout the square, men and women cheered, voicing their approval. Aubrey Snow was their new Leader. Aubrey Snow was going to save them all, and Aubrey Snow was finally going to bring peace to the land, and equality to the people. With a smile, Aubrey stepped down from the podium and briskly walked back to her room. It was so easy to just talk and giv ea nice speech. It was another thing to actually bring about change. Hopefully she'd be able to do all that she promised.

* * *

**So quite the chapter, eh? And I wrote this while I was motherfucking high as a kite! Thank God for spell check. That means I have no idea what I just wrote, so yeah... If things are a bit jumpy, or something doesn't seem right, then I blame the drugs. Totally blaming the drugs. But they were perscribed, so I'm not a druggie! I swear! I don't even drink the wine at communion! But, that's not the point. Reviews are nice you know...  
**

**On to you guys now :) Oh my gosh... really, you have no idea how happy it makes me to be able to say this... I'm done now. But seriously, you guys are so incredibly awesome, it pains me sometimes. Like when I laugh at reviews. PEOPLE! My rib is bruised! Laughing hurts! Stop being so incredible awesome and making me laugh! (not really though. I love reviews)**

**Sweedledome: Believe it babe ;) I'm just that incredibly amazing that I can do this and make it work. lol, and never ever let my shitty ass writing interfere with your schooling! Revenge will be here after your lecture, so go. Now. I offer my greatest apologies too. Perhaps I should purposely write even worse so that you are not late? And I like Dave and Imogen. Thank youuuuu! See. I named two characters after you :I And because I have to... YOU'RE READING THIS? *Fangirl squeal* I'm done now... Sorry, I had to. I really like your stuff mate!  
BTW, was that Snowthorne you voted for? I wasn't sure...**

**Rizzlesmylies: Well duh. What's my pen name? Lackluster what? I thought so. And I think the pain meds make me think better. Between the hallucinations and the fact the world sees tilted sometimes, brilliant ideas sometimes strike! (Hey Alice in wonderland was written by a drunkard!) Oh, and it totes worked, BTW. I'm in the US though, unfortunately. If I'm ever in the UK though, I'll be sure to look you up ;) And yerp. Who'da tunk that Chloe was a Coin? I didn't until I typed her name and it just worked. And Roxy... I like it. Def a nice sexy badass name. Cramsay will be seen soon too, BTW. And the farm doesn't do shit for that. Trust me, all it does is maintain the body I have. Kick Boxing is what my work out :) No worries either. The first time I saw Titanic, I laughed THE ENTIRE time.  
**

**Not Logged in: WHO ARE YOOOOOOUUU? You never said you pen name :( On that note, well aren't you just the nicest little shit? I love the fact you like my writing! And don't worry your pretty little head about how the Snowthorne will happen. I gots this bitch XD**

**cxcxcx386: Yerp... Bree is going to be the main character, and really, I can't stand leaders who sit and d nothing rather then fight. I mean, I get the fat old guy behind the lines and all, but if your young and fit, go fight! BTW, Its going to be a while before you understand any of the characters. Every single one of the main characters will be a complex, layered, contradicting mess that I'm not even entirely sure I get yet. And yes... MWAHAHAHAHA! Beca's brother killed Snow. A fun situation all round, right? And I don't write with a pen. I type. So I guess I have magic fingers ;) THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Sorry. I had to. And to make you sad? Of course that's (part) of my intention! MWAHAHAHAHA! Stop trying to make me give you a spoiler! Merp. Your appreciation is appreciated my dear. And hey, I'm in pain anyways. Might as well do something to forget about it :/**

**Guest: How about you babe ;) lol, You wish is my command dearie. Be ready, for the world is watching.**

**Guest: No, Snowthorne. lol Thanks though!**

**To everyone else: Well aren't you all just the most awesomeful aca-peeps ever? Thank you mortals so much for the support, and please, keep it coming! Remember though, this time, I want to hear one thing I can do better from all of ou. And to those smart ass imbeciles out there who are going to say 'nothing! You're great, blah, blah, blah' A, your a liar, and B. Thank you. But seriously. Constructive criticism time. I refuse to update until five of you tell me one thing I can do differently. I know, mean and all especially with the slight cliffhanger, but hey! I need people to help me be better :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings mortals! The great and powerful King Alex has returned to all of you once more! So, thank you to those who told me what I could do better. I know now that I need to work more on my beginnings. For me, getting everything started is difficult, but I promise I'll work harder on that. As for District Eleven's quick fall, I know. That seemed too easy, but it had to be so. I can't say much else without giving too much away, but I chose District Eleven as the first to fall for a reason. Read the Hunger Games Wiki, annd study Napoleon Bonaparte... It'll give you an idea of what I'm thinking. Sort of kinda... Of you can just PM m, and I'll probably tell you. Ask cxcxcx. She's knew (and knows) about a shit ton of stuff that puny mortals don't. Its bad, I know, but I can't help it! i love to ramble on about all my little plot ideas and about how awesome I am XD  
**

**As an important side note, I'm trying to wean myself off of my pain pills, and its not going too well. Who knew a bruise on your ribs would hurt so much? Not me. Any shit, point is, there may be some larger gaps in time between updates. Right now, even typing is a fucking chore. You know, whoda thunk that a concussion would impede your mental abilities. HA! I made myself laugh. Mental capabilities... What mental capabilities?  
**

**I own nothing. Its sucks but its true, but I say this so the motherfuckers can't sue!**

* * *

Aubrey sighed sadly. War meetings always depressed her. Though she knew that bloodshed was a rather unfortunate necessity of war, it still really depressed her. What made her feel even worse though, was that none of her advisers thought that peaceful negotiations were possible with some of the more powerful districts. Districts Thirteen, Twelve, Seven, and Four would be particularly difficult to negotiate with, Aubrey knew this. However, she did not, under any circumstance, want to use force to take over a district. That would make her just as bad as the people she was trying to overthrow! Power must never be her goal. That was something her grandfather use to tell her. People with pure hearts, pure intentions, and pure minds were those who were to rule. Power would corrupt her if she let it, and so, she did not seek out her own destruction. Such would be common sense, right?

Perhaps that would be her downfall though. She was so unwilling to be the first to strike, that perhaps she'd let her ideals of peace blind her to the true dangers of the world until it was too late. She knew very well that the Mockingjay and her men would not stay dormant forever, however she was still unwilling to ever go for a full out attack on any of the more difficult districts. At all costs, she desperately wanted this to be a peaceful rebellion. Hell, she didn't even think of it as a rebellion! She thought of it more as the natural order of things, the people striving towards freedom. She was serious when she told everyone that they would never force anyone to join her. Peace, freedom, and prosperity was something people had to choose for themselves. To force anyone to do something that they didn't want to do was just begging for a problem. However, she would only be able to keep these ideals for only so long. When the bullets flew, and her men were dying around her, would she be able to give the order to go to plan zulu? Would she herself even be able to pick up a gun?

With a sigh, Aubrey turned her attention back to the meeting. Thankfully, such problems did not require an immediate solution. For at least another week, there would be no more attacks. Hopefully. Yes the propaganda about Aubrey was bad. It hurt her, and it angered her that people would stoop so low as to try and spread lies about her, but she was thankful that this was the only form of retaliation she'd seen so far. She'd happily be called a liar, manipulator, and whatever else those fuckers could think of, if it meant avoiding bloodshed. But how long would the government hold off for? That was the big question right now, and the point of this meeting.

"We need a more aggressive attack plan now," General Isles said, "Those pricks in District Thirteen now know of your survival Aubrey. It is now only a matter of weeks, perhaps even days before we see their troops marching here to take you out. Currently, even with the considerable number of volunteers we have received from District Eleven, we lack the man power to fight off a full fledged attack. On top of that, we are woefully under equipped. I don't give three shits how good of a shot you are with a homemade bow and arrow. A gun that can mow you down from a thousand yards will always be better."

"That is understandable," Dave said, "However, there are a preciously finite number of weapons in District Eleven. Most of the new peacekeepers were only armed with hand held tazers and batons. There was a small number of guards who actually had guns. I do believe that we have a current armory of two hundred standard issue semi-automatic weapons, three hundred and forty five 9mm hand guns, fifty high power sniper rifles, and twenty mobile .50 caliber machine guns."

"Remember that many of our troops are armed too," Colonel Stanton interjected, "We do not have a complete inventory of all our weapons, however, all of our fighters are armed. Also, weapons alone will not be enough. We obviously will have enough food, however, we also lack proper clothing, medical supplies,vehicular transport, and-"

"Yes, so now what are we going to do?" Colonel Arventos asked, "I do believe that we know all of our current major issues. We are obviously completely under equipped for a full scale rebellion, and I doubt that the other districts will give into our forces now. Districts One and Two would be our next best targets, however, getting there will be extremely difficult. As said before, we lack transportation. District Two would obviously be the best target, however, as said, we lack transportation."

"What if I went to District Two?" Aubrey said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Camp asked sharply.

"We have like ten usable hover craft right now, correct?" Aubrey said, an idea suddenly forming in her mind, "If I were to take a force of approximately a hundred men, I think District Two would join our side. Should we be able to get District Two, many of our current problems will be resolved. There is a massive stockpile of-"

"No, absolutely not!" Camp growled, "That is way to risky! With all of the lies spread by the government, there is a high possibility that you will be shot on sight! On top of that, we obviously do not have the proper equipment, man power, or even knowledge to defend if you get attacked in the sky! There are far too-"

"I need to do this though Camp," Aubrey said quietly but firmly, "As we have said, right now, if Katniss wanted to stop us, she could do so quite simply. With a single order, all that we have worked for would literally burn to the ground along with this district. I am loathe to allow this to happen. Right now, we lack everything necessary to stage a full rebellion. However, should I and my top advisers and military personnel go to District Two, we stand a chance If that district agrees to join us, it would hopefully be a simple march to District One then. That's two major districts there! If we should gain those two districts, we would have the power to fight off a counter attack, and hopefully, then other districts would join us. I know that still leaves what to do with Districts Four, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Twelve, and Thirteen, but its a start! If we could find a-"

"No, no, no no, no!" Camp barked, "This is madness Aubrey! I cannot and will not allow you to-"

"You will not allow me to do something?" Aubrey growled, standing up, "Camp, though you are a valued friend and a trusted adviser to me, you cannot tell me what I can or cannot do! This is my decision to make, not yours. You are letting emotion cloud your judgement once more. Tell me, if I would have sent someone else to District Two, would you have objected? I know the risks, but this is our only option left! If I succeed, we will be able to launch a full rebellion."

"IF you succeed!" Camp snapped back, "That's a big if though. True the people there supported your grandfather, but-"

"But nothing!" Aubrey shouted, "This is our best plan as of yet. I say this discussion is over now. We vote now!"

"Aubrey-" Camp tried again.

"No," Aubrey said quietly, suddenly tired, "Camp, you are like a mother to me, however, you need to see this from a logical an impartial view. Ignore your feeling, and imagine me as some nameless soldier you do not know. True there are many unknown variables, but this our last plan. If this council votes that this is to risky, then I will not go, however, if we vote this to be our new course of action, I will go."

Camp said nothing, and instead just sat down. With a sigh, Aubrey sat back down too. As she predicted, her plan went through, nineteen votes to three. This time tomorrow, she'd be on her way to District Two. With the meeting adjourned, Aubrey walked back to her room, painfully aware that Camp was not by her side.

* * *

Beca snuck back under the fence of District Twelve only to find her older brother standing on the other side waiting for her. With a sigh, Beca crawled under the fence and stood up. Crossing her arms, Beca awaited whatever stupid lecture her fucking brother had in store for her.

"What do you want Gale?" Beca literally spat in Gale's face.

Wiping the spit from his face, Gale just sighed.

"Why were you out in the woods Beca?" Gale asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Why do you give a shit?" Beca snapped back.

"Because you're my sister," Gale said, "And I think it's important for me to know who is going in and out of my district."

"Your district?!" Beca Growled, "YOUR DISTRICT! You are a REPRESENTATIVE, not the mayor shithead. Also, bullshit you fucker! I've been your sister for the past sixteen fucking years. You've never cared before and now you want to-"

With a growl, Gale whipped his hand across Beca's face. Clutching her cheek, Beca was too stunned to do anything but gape at Gale as he pulled her close, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Listen to me you little brat," Gale growled, "I don't know how much you know, or what you're planning, but this is me telling you to stop. Mom's not here anymore, and I'm too fucking busy to deal with your fucking shit right now. Now, tomorrow, I'm sending you, the family, and everyone else that I can back to District Thirteen. I need to go to District Two, and I'm not just going to leave you here. This is non-negotiable, and I swear to God Beca, if you try anything, if you fuck up, I will personally fucking see to it that you never leave District Thirteen again. Got it?"

To stunned to do anything else, Beca just nodded. With a disgusted sneer, Gale threw Beca back and stalked off, leaving Beca to sit in the meadow to try and process what the fuck just happened. Slowly, Beca got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Making her way back to the house, Beca tried to wrap her head around what the fuck was happening. Gale was sending her away? What the hell. Not only was he sending her away, but he was sending everyone else away too. There was nothing she could do anymore.

With a sob, Beca sat back down. What the hell? District Twelve was her home, and she HATED District Thirteen. The place was a fucking wasteland, and it was just wrong. So, so fucking wrong. Though there were trees just outside of the district fence, no one ever went out there. Inside of the compound (Beca refused to think of it as a town) everything was dead and either grey or brown. The only living things there were the people and very few animals. The entire place reeked of chemicals and even the air tasted bad. Beca hated that place with a burning passion, and if she never saw that damned God forsaken wasteland again, it would be too soon. Gale knew this, and he wanted to send her there? That was just inhumane and unusually cruel.

On top of that, if Beca was in District Thirteen, she wouldn't be able to fight, to defend her new life. President Snow fucked her life up until the rebellion, and now, President Snow's little fucking grand daughter was going to try and take her life away again? Not going to happen. Beca would rather die then have to live the way she use to. The day that Katniss broke that force field was the day that something broke in Beca. Before, she was basically just a robot of the capitol. She did what she was told and didn't challenge their rule as her brother once did. However, after that day, it was as though the veil had been lifted. The way that she had been living was wrong, and she was done with it. No way in hell some Aubrey Snow was going to take her life away.

With a growl, Beca stood back up. No fucking way in hell was she just going to take this. Beca had promised herself back when the rebellion started that she wouldn't ever go back to just being another robot, taking orders from people who really hadn't done shit to earn her respect. What was it that Gale said? Something about having to go to District Two? Great, well now Beca had her heading. She'd go back to District Thirteen just as soon as hell froze over.

Walking back into town, Beca suddenly remembered something else. Gale said he was sending everyone he could back to District Thirteen. Sprinting off into the merchant side of town, Beca prayed that Gale hadn't reached the Conrad's house yet.

* * *

Aubrey sighed in the quiet of her room. Today went... Well, she wasn't sure if it went well or not. The next step in her rebellion was now in action, so that as a plus. The council was now almost completely on her side, and she knew that she;d earned a lot of respect from the District Eleven people with her battle plan, so that was another plus. In a few day's time, hopefully a powerful and extremely district would be allied with her, so yet again another plus. So far, this day had gone really, really well.

Except for the fact that she may have just irreparably destroyed the most important friendship in her life. Why the hell did she yell at Camp like that? Why? Was she fucking stupid or something? Of course Camp would have hated that plan! The woman literally devoted her life to protecting Aubrey, so of course she wouldn't like a plan where there were literally a thousand unknown factors and just as many chances that something could go wrong! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Camp was the most important person in Aubrey's life, and had earned Aubrey's respect a thousand times over, and this was how she treated her? Fucking stupid! Aubrey needed Camp with her when she went to District Two. Sure there were like a hundred other people who were just as qualified as Camp on paper to accompany Aubrey on this mission, but Aubrey wanted, no needed Camp there with her. Camp had been with Aubrey every step of the way, and now Aubrey literally was dependent on the woman. Camp was like the mother Aubrey never had, and Aubrey knew that without her, Aubrey wouldn't feel safe at all on this mission. She needed to make things right now, no matter what.

Right before she was about to go out the door, a knock sounded from the other side. With a groan, Aubrey was almost tempted to ignore it and go out another door. She really had something to do, and the last thing she felt like doing was listening to some more nit picky details about the plan. However, right as Aubrey considered climbing out the window, a wonderfully familiar voice came.

"Aubrey, I know your in there, and I know your mad at me, but please, just open up!" Camp pleaded, "I'm so sorry about how I acted in that meeting room, but I was just so scared of you going off to District Two on your own! The plan was just so risky-"

Not waiting another second, Aubrey yanked the door open and wrapped the now slightly startled woman in a bone crushing hug. For a second, Camp was too startled to do anything, but she soon composed herself and wrapped her arms around Aubrey now trembling form.

"No, I'm so sorry," Aubrey practically sobbed, "I was a complete dick to you and I know all you wanted to do was keep me safe. You are way more then just some average everyday guard or something to me Camp. You're like my mom and I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me?"

"Shh... Its alright" Camp said soothingly, "Of course I forgive you Aubrey! Didn't you just hear what I said? I was apologizing to you. Aubrey, your like the daughter I never had. I know I can be a bit insufferable and over protective sometimes, and I'm trying, I really am. Its just hard sometimes to see you as the strong woman you are now and not as the child who got out of the Capitol."

"Alexis, I'm really, really sorry," Aubrey sniffed, wiping her tears away, "You were right, you know? This is ridiculously dangerous and there is a high chance of failure. If you really don't want me to go, I won't you know. I was just so-."

"Hey Bree, Chill out, okay?" Camp smiled, "Sure this is dangerous, but its a good plan. Anyway, what fool would be stupid to take both of us on at the same time, eh? I'm the mother fucking badass, and you're the brilliant mastermind of a rebellion and the figurehead all in one. We totally got this Bree."

Aubrey laughed and gave the woman another hug. Pulling away, Aubrey couldn't help but to smile. Camp was her best friend, for better and for worst, and Aubrey felt as though a great weight was lifted off her shoulders now.

"So that means you're coming with me then?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

"Psh, as if you could have kept me away!" Camp laughed, "Face it Aubrey, you're stuck with me for the next thirty to fifty years."

"Best news I've heard all day!" Aubrey laughed.

Smiling, Aubrey and Camp walked back down to the meeting room together. In two days time, they would both be off to District two together to execute the next stage of the rebellion. Though it was very possible that Aubrey might die on this trip, she wasn't worried. Camp was there to protect her, so now, she only had to worry about coming up with a kick ass speech to win the people of District Two over. No pressure.

With a sigh, Aubrey leaned against Camp. Yeah, she had to come up with some major speech soon, but for now, she was going to enjoy the fact that her best friend and basically mother was here.

* * *

Panting, Beca literally burst through the door of the Conrad residence and tore up the stairs to her friend's room. Ignoring the bewildered looks of the housekeeping staff, Beca pushed past anyone and anything that was in her way until she reached her friend's room. Not even bothering to knock, Beca pushed into the room.

"What the hell?" Stacie screeched, whipping around. Seeing her friend, her face morphed into one of surprise and fear to one of slight anger, "Beca? What the fuck are you doing? Have you ever heard of knocking? I know that we've been friends forever, but its still nice to give me a heads up to know that you were coming! What if I was getting changed or something? You can't just-"

"No time. We need to go now." Beca panted, "Gale, District Thirteen, pack a bag. Now!"

"Whoa, Becs," Stacie said, anger transforming into concern, "What's going on?"

Beca took a second to compose herself before she began to speak again.

"Gale, the rebellion, its actually happening!" Beca breathed, "He wants to send me, you, and everyone else he can to District Thirteen as soon as possible. He's rounding people up as we speak! Stace, I'm not going back ever again. He let it slip that he was going to District Two, so that's where we're going to go. Pack a bag, and I think we'll be able to sneak onto the train there. Once we get to District Two I was thinking that we would-"

"Whoa, Beca, do you understand exactly what the hell you're suggesting right now?" Stacie said, shocked. "What the hell are we going to do once we get to Two? Huh? Did you even think this through? What, are the two of us alone going to take down whoever is leading this rebellion ourselves? i highly doubt that your brother would even allow you to join the army. Even if he did, what would you even do? You won't be able to single handedly take Snow out-"

"No, but we could help!" Beca cut in, "We could fight together! I mean, your dad and my idiot brother were on squad 451. For fucks sake, your dad was the commander of the team that took Snow out! If he was able to do-"

"Yeah, I know who my dad was," Stacie growled, "And do you remember what happened to him? He stepped on a land mine and blew his legs off. He DIED Beca! Call me crazy, but I'd really rather not die yet. You're little plan? It's absolutely insane! It's a suicide mission, that's what it is."

"He at least died fighting for his freedom," Beca said quietly, "I'm going to go. I don't care what you do, but if you want to come, meet me at our spot at the train station in two hours. If you're not there, I'm leaving without you."

"Beca come on, think about this! Please!" Stacie begged, "This is dangerous, stupid, and probably suicidal! Yes my father died fighting for what he believed in, but he never wanted to be a solder! He had originally wanted to be a scientist, but Coin forced him into the service once she saw his natural leading ability. Please Beca, don't go! I know you hate District Thirteen, but think about it, please! It probably wouldn't be for long and you'll at least be safe until-"

"For how long though?" Beca growled, "What happens if the counterstrike fails and all of Panem falls to the new Snow? Huh? Ever think of that? District Thirteen will then be a prison, not a safe house. I'd rather die free then spend my life hiding."

With that said, Beca spun away and left Stacie still pleading with her to stay, to think about it and not leave. Slamming the door behind her, Beca stormed out of the house and ran back to her house. As she ran, she could feel tears began to fall from her eyes. Let them. She really thought that Stacie would have gone with her. To be honest, she was hurt that Stacie chose material comforts over her. But you know what? That was life, right? Some people just weren't born to fight. They were born to fill their place and then to die. That's great, really great for them. Beca wasn't one of those people though. Until her last breath, she would fight against those who would lord over her and try to put her down.

Finally reaching her house, Beca tore up the stairs and started to fill a bag with clothes and other items she deemed necessary for survival. Throwing her brown leather hunting jacket, and boots on, Beca took a minute to survey her room one last time. Nothing was out of place, except that a few things were missing from her closet and that the picture of her father that Beca kept on her bedside table was gone. With a nod, Beca pulled the door shut one last time and walked out of the house towards the train station. This time tomorrow, she would be on her way to District Two, far away from her house, her home, and everyone she cared about.

* * *

Chloe sighed. Recently they had just gotten wind of Aubrey Snow's next stage of her rebellion. The girl was going to FLY to District Two and try and gain support there. Was the girl fucking stupid? They controlled the skies, not some rag tag group of rebels from District Eleven! Aubrey Snow would be shot out of the sky the second she took off. All of the current heads wanted to take Aubrey out as quickly and quietly as possible. Aubrey trying to fly more then five hundred miles to District Two would serve as the perfect chance. Right?

Chloe groaned. Ever since she'd first suggested fucking Aubrey's image up, she'd felt bad. So of course, when they suggested shooting Aubrey out of the sky, Chloe, in all of her brilliance jumped up and shouted that to do that was just wrong. She hadn't thought about the why or anything, so when everyone raised their eyebrows at her, and gave her that look, she had nothing to say. Lovely, right? She finally made everyone think that she had an iota of her mother's ability and then she pulls something like that. Fucking brilliant. So she got to stand there like a fucking imbecile while everyone stared at her, waiting for her to come up with a good reason why they shouldn't blast Aubrey Snow out of the sky the minute she was out of District Eleven.

Getting up, Chloe walked over to her mirror and checked her appearance. The past few days had certainly done a number on her. Her cheeks were sallow, and she had bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and though she couldn't see this, she could smell how badly she reeked. However, at the moment she lacked the motivation to go to the showers. Fucking hell, who knew that being a world leader was such hard work? On top of that, it made Chloe feel like a bad person or some shit like that!

Sure she got the necessity of Aubrey's destruction and all that, but still. Something about shooting down a defenseless airship just didn't sit right with her. She was a peaceful person, not a coldblooded murderer. Sure it was a tactical hit or whatever it was Jane said, but no matter what you call it, murder is murder. You can call it whatever you want, but when you kill someone else, it's fucking murder.

However, then that brings the whole moral debate into play. Was killing Aubrey Snow the right thing? Maybe. If killing one prevented the deaths of even ten, then maybe killing Aubrey could be justified. But still, justified or not, in two days, Chloe would have blood on her hands and a stain on her soul for the rest of her life. Sure she wasn't the one pulling the trigger or anything, but still, she had agreed to this plan. She didn't say anything in Aubrey's defense or argued that this was wrong.

However, what was she suppose to do? Go to District Eleven and warn everyone? Yeah right, that would go over REALLY well. She was sure that the rebels would welcome President' Coin's daughter with open arms. Yeah right. Also, she'd then be betraying her people, her country. She'd be committing high treason and turning away from everything she knew. She also could possibly incite a full out war and then even more people would die. Politics and morals sucked sometimes.

With a sigh, Chloe flopped back down onto her bed. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

**Duh duh DUUUUUH! So mortals, tell me how you liked this chapter. So Beca's off to D2 , Aubrey's about to be shot down and Chloe's having serious moral issues right now. Once again, thank you for the reviews mortals, and please keep 'em coming. I'm working on writing better, and the constructive criticism was greatly appreciated. I know only 2 of you responded, but I'm lazy and have no patience XD**

**On to my mortals now!**

**Sweedledome: Well aren't you just awesome? My writing is sub par on a good day. I get that. No need to be a suck up. XD I'm sorry school is such a let down though. On the bright side, you got some good exercise in! And yerp :) Keep the names coming, and I'll keep using them. I have like ten minor and maybe three or four main characters who still are nameless. And you sure you weren't shipping Chaubrey? You were a bit vague about that lol. And I know... There's not much I can do about that right now without completely altering the fic. I can't tell you too much yet. Just remember that the people of D11 are desperate and angry from everything. A savior comes, and they'll spring on that, such is the nature of those who are desprate. I promise people are going to die, cities will burn, and children will be murdered in the streets while spineless parents run the other way to save themselves. Not really news to anyone who's familiar with my writing though XD And thank you. I love cookies. Too bad I can't eat them right now. :(  
**

**Rizzlesmylies: Yeah, no. I don't even think my stuff is worth ANYTHING. I mean really, if you saw Shattered in print, would you buy it? Because I sure as shit wouldn't. And I'm sorry this sucks :( I'm working on it though! hopefully soon I'll fix that and I will have you hooked. I'm REALLY bad with beginnings, but I assure you, I'm working on it! And I want to go to the UK, so I'll def look you up. I'll need someone to make my trip worth while ;) And yeah, I do quite a few things, kick boxing and karate being the thing I rely on keeping me in shape. I also do archery and rifle. I'm also working on my pilot's liscense. Who needs to drive when you can fly, right? :) Flirt all you want babe. Just remember, when I come to England, I'm going to look you up. I've been told I'm unbelievable ;)**

**To everyone else: Well aren't all of you awesome? I'm almost to 1000 reads guys and I'm wiggin out again :) Reviews are great, but hey, if you're one of those who just read all and don't review, whatevers... I do love reviews though. Its great motivation to drag my carcass to my computer and type this shit up for all of you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetins aca-mortals! King Alex has returned! Now where's my fanfare. No trumpets? Fine, I see how this is gonna be. Oh well, I guess I deserve it for the long time in between updates... Whatevers. Hopefully this will make up for everything... BTW this time I really think I should move Revenge to M. Things are picking up, and I don't want some whiny bastard reporting my fic.**

**BTW, sorry about the lack of songs. No song has just jumped out at me, and I'm too lazy to look for one! But I founded one! So, yeah :) I'm done now XD**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I say this so low life idiotic fuckers can't sue.**

* * *

_**If You Could See Me Now**_

_Oh if you could see me now_

_Oh if you could see me now_

_ It was February 14 Valentine's Day_  
_ The roses came but they took you away_  
_ Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm_  
_ Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone_  
_ And I'll never get to show you these songs_  
_ Dad you should see the tours that I'm on_  
_ I see you standing there next to Mom_  
_ Both singing along, yeah arm in arm_  
_ And there are days when I'm losing my faith_  
_ Because the man wasn't good he was great_  
_ He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"_  
_ And explained I was young, he would say_  
_ Take that rage, put it on a page_  
_ Take the page to the stage_  
_ Blow the roof off the place_  
_ I'm trying to make you proud_  
_ Do everything you did_  
_ I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"_

_ I still look for your face in the crowd_  
_ Oh if you could see me now _

_(Oh if you could see me now)_  
_ Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_  
_ Oh if you could see me now _

_(Oh if you could see me now)_

_ Oh if you could see me now_

_ If you could see me now would you recognize me?_  
_ Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?_  
_ Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face_  
_ Put your hand on a heart that was cold_  
_ As the day you were taken away?_  
_ I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day_  
_ Right now, I wish I could hear you say_  
_ I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch_  
_ But if you can't see me now that shit's a must_  
_ You used to say I wont know a wind until it crossed me_  
_ Like I wont know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it_  
_ So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom_  
_ And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son_  
_ And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out_  
_ So if you get a second to look down on me now_  
_ Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now_

_ I still look for your face in the crowd_  
_ Oh if you could see me now  
_

_Oh if you could see me now_  
_ Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_  
_ Oh if you could see me now _

_Oh if you could see me now_

_ Oh, oh_  
_ Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_  
_ Would you love me a loser or winner?_  
_ Oh, oh_  
_ When I see my face in the mirror_  
_ We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

_ I still look for your face in the crowd_  
_ Oh if you could see me now _

_(Oh if you could see me now)_  
_ Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_  
_ Oh if you could see me now_

_ (Oh if you could see me now)_  
_ Yeah I'm just missing you now_

_ I still look for your face in the crowd_  
_ Oh if you could see me now _

_(Oh if you could see me now)_  
_ Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_  
_ Oh if you could see me now_

_ (Oh if you could see me now)_

_ **If you could see, you could see me now**_

* * *

Aubrey shifted nervously in her seat. In two hours, she's go to the flight hanger and then be off to District Two along with a hundred of her most trusted soldiers and advisers. From there, she was hoping to take a key district without any bloodshed and then once the city was secure, she would immediately (with whatever recruits she could find) go to District One and try and take that district. Also without getting anyone killed or killing anyone.

Oh, and she also had to make sure that the Katniss administration didn't catch her, didn't learn of her plans, and if they already had, (which they probably did) she had to make sure that they didn't get shot out of the sky. She was currently completely responsible for exactly a hundred and ten lives, not including her own. She had to make sure everyone got back home to their family ad friends alive and well, even though this was probably one of the riskiest missions ever. If she succeeded, she would be able to finally launch a full scale assault on every other district and she'd be known through out all of Panem. She'd be praised by her allies, feared by her enemies, and loved by the people.

That was if she succeeded though. If she failed, she'd lose the lives of hundreds, probably thousands of people. She's be hated by all, and her rebellion would fail. The Katniss administration would have all the reason to go through Panem and kill everyone they wanted, claiming to be getting rid of 'traitors'. With her failure, she'd doom all chances for another rebellion and would live her life in captivity or be publicly executed as a traitor. She would also have to live with the knowledge that she lead all of these men to their premature deaths, and probably tore hundreds of families apart. That was if she lived of course. She could also very well die on the way and her rebellion would die with her in a fiery blaze.

Not that failure could even be an option right now. The hopes of the entire rebellion was directly on her shoulders now, and right now, she could only have success. Failure of any kind meant that the entire rebellion would fail and the traitorous, lying, scumbags in power right now would be able to stay in power and abuse the people. The country would continue in it's downwards spiral, until anarchy came and killed everyone. Oh, and she also had a one month deadline to have both districts secured.

No pressure, right?

Leaning her head back against the seat, Aubrey groaned. Who knew leading an entire rebellion would be so god damn hard? Already, she' been shot in the shoulder, her name was being dragged though horseshit by the national government, and she was pretty sure every move she made right now was being watched. There had already been six assassination attempts, and though for the most part, District Eleven had welcomed her with open arms, there was this underground "Fight for the Mockingjay" movement who's mission was, and she'll quote 'Kill the Eagle and let the Mockingjay live long and prosperously forever'. Yeah so far, the past couple of day had been quite eventful.

Oh and let's not forget she and almost all of her most trusted advisers were leaving soon, and District Eleven still wasn't completely under control. She had to leave that task up to Dave, General Isles and Colonel Arventos, and pray that everything wet well. Hopefully District Eleven wouldn't burn down while she was gone. Fucking lovely. Maybe this plan wasn't so good after all then. Maybe she should stay a little longer, get her base stronger and then she could-

"What up Bree?" Camp said, plopping down in the chair next to her, shaking her out of her thoughts. "I know that face, and I feel like someone's having a few doubts about this whole suicide mission. Don't worry so much though. We totally got this. Hopefully. If we don't though, we die in a blaze of glory and then you turn into a martyr."

"I'm not sure if that was reassuring or if that just gave me even more to worry about," Aubrey said drily.

"Oh, it was totally a reassuring thing. At least I think it was," Camp laughed, "Well, it sounded reassuring in my head, so we'll just take it that way, m'kay? Oh my God, just stop thinking so much! You're making MY head hurt! just chill out Bree. It'll all work out."

"Unfortunately I don't have that option right now," Aubrey sighed, "I'm completely responsible for bringing over a hundred good men and women back home to their families and-"

"See, that's not completely sure," Camp smiled, "All of these people volunteered, knowing full well what risks they were taking on. Aubrey, listen to me, there's only so much you can do. No amount of worrying right now will change what fate's already decided for us. Sure you're the head of the mission, and sure this was you're idea, but not everything falls squarely down on you. You're in charge of getting us in, for giving us all a person to rally under. What you're not responsible for is keeping everyone alive. That's General Isles and Colonels Arventos and Stranton to worry about. They do the whole military thing. Which I know you help with, but seriously Aubrey, I know you think you should, but you can't do this alone. And because of that, not everything is you're responsibility."

"You know, you're really hard to argue with sometimes," Aubrey sighed, "For once, can't you just say, that sucks Aubrey and then join me in my miseries. Join the pity party rather then crashing it?"

"You see, as fun as that sounds, I don't like being miserable, so yeah, that's probable never gonna happen." Camp smirked, "But hey, you can keep hoping. Just know that such will probably never happen and that you shouldn't hold your breath on this one."

"Oh ha ha ha. You're so funny," Aubrey deadpanned, "I'm dying of laughter over here."

"I think so too... You know, I think I missed my higher calling as a comedian. I should have like a road tour and go through the districts as a sideshow or something," Camp mused, "I could get a whole routine together and travel the country. You know what? I really like that idea. We should ditch this whole boring rebellion shit and go do that instead."

"You know what, after we do this 'boring rebellion' we can go do that," Aubrey smirked, "We'll go be homeless traveling comedians together and have an show, okay? We'll even buy a tent or something."

"No..." Camp sighed, "Because after the rebellion we'll have to run this whole fucking county! We'll have even less time for goofing off, and we won't be able to do anything fun. Like this mission for example! No more missions, no more assassins, no more rebellion against the rebellion groups. Which I suppose would be loyalist of the original rebellion or whatever. Point is, it'll all be boring politics and shitty fucking paperwork. There willl be no more action and no more fun shit."

"You know, right now that sounds REALLY good to me," Aubrey smiled, "I'm going to celebrate the day that I can return this country to it's former glory and when I don't have to worry about waging a war. Sure the paperwork will probably suck, but I'll take that over war and assassins any day. Honestly, now that I'm actually leading a rebellion, I'm getting tired of it. Some days, hiding in the woods sounds very nice. Like this day. I really really really don't want to be shot out of the sky today."

"Eh, I suppose you're right. Dying today doesn't sound that attractive to me anyways. But oh wells. We're going to win, and that will be that. " Camp shrugged, "You know, the other day I was thinking what we're going to do once we own the country. You know, I'll need an official title. How does head of all things that have to do with the security and well being of the head of state sound? I like that, I really do. Describes everything i do and sounds quite nice if I do sau so myself."

"Umm, a little long," Aubrey laughed, "How are you even going to fit that on a business card?"

"Very, very fine print," Camp said seriously.

"Well, if the font is too small, then what's the point of having such a title? No one would be able to see it!" Aubrey smirked, "And then if no one knew who you were, the point of-"

"Shush now bitch," Camp huffed, "Don't mock my brilliance."

"I'm not mocking it," Aubrey said, doing her best not to laugh, "I'm simply pointing out the flaws in your logic and-"

"Please, there are no flaws in my logic. Or in me. I'm fucking flawless," Camp laughed.

"You know what, I can't argue with that," Aubrey smiled, "Come on weirdo. Let go down to the hanger."

With a that said, Aubrey got up and walked down to the hanger with Camp. Smiling to herself, Aubrey thanked God for Camp. Without that woman, Aubrey really would be lost right now. And you know what, Camp was right, as usual. She needed to stop worrying so much. Right now, she had to focus on what her job was. if she worried about everything she couldn't control, she'd go crazy, and for this mission, it was imperative that she be as clear headed and clear thinking as possible. Camp wasn't wrong when she said this whole thing was a suicide mission.

Sobering, Aubrey sighed. Her statistics guy calculated the risks of this mission, and they had a one and six hundred thirty-seven thousand chance at getting everyone back alive. Provided that they didn't get shot out of the shy the second they left District Eleven, there was no guarantee that District Two would welcome her with open arms. No one knew that she was coming, and no one in District Two knew who she really was. There was a good chance that the government's propaganda against her changed District Two's thoughts about her, about loyalty to the Capitol, and now, she very well might be leading everyone to their deaths.

With a sigh, Aubrey shook her head. Positive thoughts, right? She could totally do this. Totally. And if she died, she would become a martyr, so the cause would live on. Hopefully. Either that, or it would crash and burn with her. Yeah positive wasn't really her thing. Oh well. Camp never said she had to be positive. She just had to worry less.

Walking into the hanger, Aubrey felt her all of her previous worries return with a vengeance. Here she was, the most wanted person in all of Panem going up in five transport airships against the entire might of the Panem Air Force. Along with her, there were eighty-four soldiers, five advisers, Camp, five pilots, and five co-pilots. Right now, she was certain the government was watching her every move, and soon, they would be out in the open, completely vulnerable to enemy attacks.

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey willed herself to calm down. Camp was right, she couldn't worry about al the unknown factors right now. Right now, she had to worry about her job, about having some kick ass speech ready to get them into District Two. Provided that they make it there. No, they'd make it. They had to. Fuck. Shit like this sucked hard.

Buckling her seat belt, Aubrey looked over at Camp. Smiling, Camp laughed. miming falling asleep and to wake her when they get there, Aubrey laughed too. Right now, there was nothing more that she could do to protect her men, or to even protect herself right now. Everything was in the pilot's hands and Technology Department now.

Closing her eyes, Aubrey willed herself to relax. She was losing sight of her original goal. She was letting the pressure of this job get to her, and she was being lead astray. Her first goal, her first concern must always be to bring this country back, to rid Panem of the poison that is the Mockingjay. Her second goal must always be to stand fast to her promise, to make her grandfather proud.

"Hey Grandpa" Aubrey whispered, "I know that where ever you are now, you're watching me, and I hope I'm doing this right. I know you told me to never be afraid, but grandpa, I'm so scared right now. I'm off to District Two now, and I may never make it. We got District Eleven and we lost two, but this might be my last mission. We might get shot out of the sky, and then not only will I die, but a hundred and ten good men and women will die with me. I know this is crazy and almost stupidly risky, but this is the best plan I have. Grandpa, I hope I'm making you proud right now. I really wish that you were here, but I know you're not. I'm keeping my promise though. I'll see this through to it's bitter end, and I will avenge your murder. I love you grandpa, and I miss you so much."

Opening her eyes, Aubrey bit her lower lip. She was worrying to much, and slowly but surely, she was becoming a talker rather then a doer. She was letting all of the what if make her doubt herself, doubt her men, and worse, doubt her mission. It was time to remember who she was, and what she stood for. What happened to the girl with single minded determination to avenge her grandfather and dreamed for a better tomorrow for all? She was still there, Aubrey knew it. She could feel that person inside of her. She'd let doubt and guilt get the best of her, and it was ruining her. Camp was right. The idea of a completely bloodless rebellion, while a nice goal, was both ridiculous and impossible.

What she could aim for though, was a rebellion that relied more on words and the people then fire power. She still would never force anyone to join her, but she would no longer let the deaths of the nameless District Eleven guard or Willow Fairmont hold her back. She was going to give this her all now, and she wasn't going to hold anything back anymore. She was going to be the Eagle the people wanted and needed. She was going to lead her people to a better tomorrow. Soaring above the land, she would heal the land and swoop down on her enemies. Like the rats the eagle hunts, Aubrey was now going to hunt the rats in the government. She would be fearless, strong, and fierce and stop cowering like a kicked was time to rise above the doubts, the lies, and the bullshit.

She was going to be free or die trying.

* * *

Chloe sighed. Politics sucked. Morals sucked. Life just sucked in general right now. In a couple hours, the airships would go up, and Aubrey Snow would be nothing more then a fiery memory. Which was a good thing, at least, that was what Jane told her. They were doing this to protect the nation and to keep the promise of tomorrow alive. Aubrey was a dangerous person who threatened this peace, and she would tear the country apart if not neutralized.

Scoffing, Chloe sat up. Neutralized. That sounded so... sterile, so impersonal. Like it wasn't them shooting five defenseless airships out of the sky and letting the one hundred ten men and women inside burn to death. But then again, that probably was the point. Dehumanize, make everything impersonal, and then this job became easier. At least that was what Marcus said.

Suddenly, Chloe stood up. Finally, if occurred to her that, it was always what he said or what she said, but never what Chloe said. Was it so wrong to have morals, to want to believe in the greater good? No, but where do you draw the lines? When does the end no longer justify the means? Should not doing the right thing feel, well, right? Doing the right thing isn't always easy. That's why it's so hard to find people who consistently do the right thing. However, the right thing should not mean killing more then a hundred defenseless people standing up for what they believe!

From what Chloe had read in the report, the 'hostile take over of District Eleven' really wasn't all that hostile. Two people died, but really, if you compare that to how many people died in District Eleven, or any of the districts really, in the first rebellion, that was nothing. By all accounts, Aubrey Snow had basically talked her way into District Two. After being shot and blowing a wall up of course, but really, Chloe remembered how District Two had been taken, and really, blowing a wall up was nothing in comparison to fire bombing an entire district.

Aubrey Snow really wasn't everything that Jane, Marcus, and everyone else were making her out to be. Sure she was leading a rebellion, but for fucks sake, she was doing the same thing Katniss did! Chloe knew that everything wasn't great in the districts. The people of Districts six, eight, nine, ten, and eleven were all still overworked. The only districts that had really benefited from everything were Twelve and Thirteen. Otherwise, the people were fed a shit ton of lies and gave their lives for a government that was exactly the same as Snow's, only under a different name.

And you know what, maybe she was crazy for thinking this, but Chloe actually didn't think Aubrey Snow was that bad. From the reports in District Eleven. the people were happier, everyone was getting better pay and food, and so far, once her men were in, Aubrey did not force anyone to join. She let all of her prisoners go, her men stayed in their section, and no one else was hurt. So far, Aubrey Snow kept all of her promises. She wasn't the liar or manipulator she was being made out to be! She was a good person, fighting for what she believed in.

"Shit!" Chloe cursed.

Aubrey Snow was a good person who was about to be shot down and killed. Jumping off of her bed, Chloe dashed out her door and sprinted to the control room. Fucking hell, she had to stop this. This was all so wrong. They were going to kill more then a hundred innocent men and women soon, and if she didn't stop this, it would be all her fault.

Tearing down the hallways of District Thirteen, Chloe paid no mind the the people she smashed into, or the mess she made. Right now, she had one mission, one purpose. She had to stop this. Screw trying to be the next Alma Coin. She was Chloe Coin, and you know what, so the fuck what if she wasn't her mother. For so long she'd been trying to be this woman, trying to make everyone proud of her, but she was done with that now.

For far to long, Chloe was afraid that her mother would be ashamed of her if she had lived long enough to know who Chloe was, that Alma Coin would be disgusted by the person she was. Well, you know what? Fuck that! Alma Coin disowned her the day she was born, and now that she was gone, all of her old cronies were turning to Chloe for a new Alma. Well fuck that! She wasn't ruthless, calculating, or anything else Alma Coin was. She wasn't a born politician or soldier. She loved the sun, she liked to help people, and she believed in miracles. She didn't believe in killing, innocent or otherwise, and she hated the idea of lying. The only things that Chloe Coin and Alma Coin shared was a name and some DNA, nothing more. And you know what?

She was finally okay with that.

Bursting into the control room, Chloe ignored the startled looks or angry glares from everyone. Walking straight up to the main control room, Chloe swiped her ID badge and walked in.

"I'm issuing an executive order right now," Chloe stated boldly, "Operation Talon Strike is to be immediately aborted."

"What?" Marcus roared, standing up, "What the hell are you playing at right now Chloe?"

"That's Ms. Coin to you Marcus," Chloe snapped, "And I'm ordering you to abort this mission. I don't think this is the right course of action, and I'm issuing an executive order to abort this mission. An executive order that you must obey."

"Well that's too bad," Marcus smirked, "You're too late Chloe, the ships are off already. Now GUARDS!"

Out of no where, two very large guards appeared and grabbed Chloe by both arms. Smirking, Marcus walked over to Chloe and sneered. Ignoring the murderous look in Chloe's eyes, Marcus just chuckled.

"What is the meaning of this!" Chloe yelled, struggling against the burly guards, "Let me go! I am the president of this district, and you do not have the authority to do this! I demand that you release me at once!"

"See, that's where you're wrong darling," Marcus sneered, "You're just the figurehead, someone for everyone to rally behind. Yes you're the president, but you have no peer here. I am the head of defense, and _I _ have all the power here. I out rank you everyday Chloe. I always have, and we only let you have the disillusion that you were in power to keep the people happy. Everyone knows that you have none of the strength your mother had. You're weak, pathetic, and a waste. You're mother would be turning over in her grave right now if she knew how you turned out you bitch."

"Fuck you," Chloe spat, "I don't give a shit about what you or what Alma would have thought about me. I'm proud of who I am, and you know what, if having a heart is a bad thing, then I don't care. Excuse me for thinking killing innocent people in cold blood is wrong."

"Alright then, you're excused," Marcus smirked, "Archer, Samuel, take _Miss_ Coin down to level nine and keep her there until I come. Now if you'll excuse _me _Chloe, I have some rebels to kill."

"NO!" Chloe screamed, struggling against the men who were now dragging her away, "You can't do this!"

""I can, and I have," Marcus sighed, "Now please, I was serious when I said I have things to do. Archer, gag her when you get there. She's giving me a headache now."

With a wave of his hand, Archer and Samuel turned and literally carried Chloe out of the room, still struggling in vain against the two men. Fuck, fuck,fuck, fuck! This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! As they stepped into the elevator, Chloe's stomach dropped. Marcus said that they were going to Level Nine. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

As the elevator doors opened, Chloe kicked, screamed, and bit, trying to get away from the men who were leading her to what could very well be her death bed. Biting down on Samuel's arm, Chloe smiled when she heard the man curse. However her victory was short lived when she felt the butt of a rifle slam into her cheek.

Immediately, her head swam and the edges of her vision began to turn black. Still weakly fighting, Chloe tried to pull away, but it was no use. The men were too strong, and now, she was definitely too weak to do anything. Still fighting, she was lead into an empty white room. In the middle of the room was a chair, and as he men began to drag her there, Chloe began to struggle even more. No, no, no, no! They couldn't do this! NO! She had to avoid that chair or else, Chloe Coin would cease to exist. Fuck! As Archer slammed her into the chair and Samuel began to strap her in, Chloe fought in vain to get away. By now, tears were streaming down her face.

"Please," Chloe begged, "Don't do this, please!"

"Shut up!" Archer growled, slapping her.

Crying, Chloe pulled against the restraints, but it was no use. She was going to die here, and there want a thing she could do about it. With wide eyes, she watched Samuel pick up a needle and fill it with a brownish liquid before walking back over to her.

"NO! PLEASE!" Chloe screamed, "DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"

Paying no mind to Chloe's desperate pleas, Samuel walked over and wiped Chloe's arm with antiseptic.

"Please Samuel," Chloe whispered, "I have so much I still have to do. Marcus is going to ruin the country and kill a lot of innocent people. Please, let me go. I have to stop this. Please!"

"Be brave Chloe," Samuel whispered.

Then she felt the needle pierce her arm, and all was dark.

* * *

Beca cursed as her head slammed against the wall of the train. You know of all the bad idea's she's ever had, this one definitely earned a place in the top ten worst ideas ever. Rubbing the back of her head, Beca sighed. She definitely should have thought this out more. Jumping onto the first train heading to District Two wasn't her best idea. This particular train was a cargo train, it was rattly, noisy, dark, and really quite cramped. For the past three hours, Beca had been in the same position and now, her legs were asleep. Which sucked hard. With a thud, the train hit another bump, sending Beca's head slamming against the wall. Again.

"God dammit! Fuck!" Beca cursed, rubbing her head.

With a sigh, Beca leaned her head back, careful to not let it get slammed into the wall again. Right now, she really wished that Stacie was here. If nothing more then for the company. The thrill of going out of the district had worn off long ago, and now Beca was tired, hungry, and bored. Right now, she didn't even know how much longer she'd have to be on this fucking train.

Closing her eyes, Beca tried to focus on her reason for this trip, her mission. She had to remember that she was doing this to get revenge and to make sure that the lives of all those who died in the uprising weren't in vain. Aubrey Snow was a dangerous bitch who wanted to reinstate the Snow dictatorship. The people of Panem deserved better then that, and Beca wasn't going to be a spectator in her own life. She was done taking thing laying down. If she had to crawl to live, she'd rather stand and die.

Looking up, Beca opened her eyes.

"Hey Dad," Beca whispered over the noise of the train, "If you haven't noticed, I'm doing something stupid again. I'm in this shitty fucking cargo train to District Two so that I can try and take Aubrey Snow down. Crazy I know, but I'm trying to be like you. You use to tell me that I shouldn't take anyone's shit, and that I needed to be my own person. I'm trying dad, and I really wish you were here right now. Actually I just wish I had a friendly face here. I'm- I'm scared dad. I don't know what I'm going to do once I'm at District Two. I need to make sure Gales doesn't find me, but otherwise, I don't know what I'll do. Hell, I don't even know if Aubrey's going to be there! I've never been outside the district other then to go to District Thirteen dad, and I'm scared. When I went to Thirteen. I was with a bunch of other people, but now I'm all alone."

Beca sighed and let a few tears slide down her face. Her words hit home to her. She WAS all alone. Stacie wasn't here, Gale wasn't here, no one was here but her. She was off on some ill-thought out planned all alone with no idea what the hell she was even going to do when the train stopped. Brushing her tears away, Beca looked back u[p at the dark ceiling of the train.

"Dad, I don't even know what you'd say about this right now." Beca sighed, "Am I doing the right thing? I don't even know right now. Guess its too late to worry about that now, eh? I just wish you were here. But you're not, I know, and its because of Snow that you're not. If it wasn't for the shitty equipment and the lack of care for the people, you'd still be here. Maybe none of this would happen, because instead of Gale leading us, it would be you. I know Gale's my brother, but he's such an ass! Ever since Katniss chose Peeta over him, he's acted like a little bitch. Dad, I don't know what to do anymore. Please, just send me a sign, anything to let me know what I'm suppose t do. It doesn't have to be-"

Suddenly, the train stopped, sending Beca flying into the boxes in front of her. Cupping her now bleeding nose, Beca looked around the pile of boxes in front of her. The train was stopped, but why?

"Gah," Beca groaned, "Fuck. Thanks dad, but next time you wanna-"

The door opened suddenly, and light poured into the dark car. Squeezing herself into a corner, Beca willed herself to be smaller. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was going on. Distantly, she could hear people talking, but they were being to quiet for her to hear. The clang of a person stepping up into the car almost made Beca's heart stop. Fuck, what was going on? She could hear the person looking through the cargo, moving boxes and muttering under her breath. Trying to hide better, Beca pushed herself further into the corner. As she pushed herself backwards, Beca's head slammed against the wall again.

"Hello?" The woman shouted, standing up "Who's in here?"

Beca sat shock still, holding her breath. The woman was walking closer to her hiding place and Beca could here her footsteps almost right next to the pile of boxes she was behind. As the woman stopped right in front of where Beca was hiding, she held her breath. For a few seconds, Beca was hopeful that she'd be able to go undetected when the pile of boxes she was behind got pushed away and then out of no where, a beam of light fell on Beca's face, blinding her. Raising her hand up, Beca tried to make out the face of who could very well be her captor.

"Who are you?" The woman yelled.

"Beca, Beca Hawthorne," Beca said, deciding that honesty would be the best policy.

"Oh really?" The woman laughed, "Tell me, 'Beca Hawthorne' what are you doing on a cargo train?"

"Um... Hitching a ride to District Two," Beca said nervously.

"You do realize that the punishment for this is like six years in a federal prison, right?" The woman smirked, lowering her light a bit, "I could turn you in right now and get a pretty reward."

"Please don't!" Beca begged, "I need to get to District Two."

"Oh really," the woman asked, "Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Beca laughed, "I wouldn't believe me if I told me."

"Well, I'd start talking, no matter how ridiculous your story is," The woman sighed, "You have five minutes until I go get the conductor and turn you over."

"Fine! just please, Don't turn me in," Beca said, "I'm uh... I'm trying to get a ride to District two so that I can catch Aubrey Snow. Yeah, she's actually alive and waging a war against the government. District Eleven has already fallen, and I want to fight. I heard my brother say that she was going to be in District Two or something, so I thought I'd go see if I could help. I really am Beca Hawthorne, and I know this sounds crazy, but its the truth, and I really need you to not rat me out. Please."

As Beca finished, she held her breath. The woman was studying her right now, and Beca had to fight the urge to fidget, Suddenly, the woman broke out into a huge grin.

"Well damn, you really are Beca Hawthorne!" The woman smiled, "The name's Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy. I'm not going to rat you out, but I have to say, why didn't you hide in the car next to you? That one is nearly empty; only some boxes of meds in it. Much roomier if you ask me."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Beca groaned, "So I've been cooped up in here for no reason?"

"Basically, "Roxy smirked, "Now come on Hawthorne, I've got some questions to ask you, and I'd rather not do it here."

Pulling Beca up, Roxy snuck Beca into the next car. Half pushing, half guiding Beca into the car, Roxy motioned for Beca to be quiet. Hiding in the corner, Beca waited while Roxy went outside and cleared the train. After a few minutes, Roxy came back in, closing the door behind her. As the train began to move once more, Beca finally relaxed.

"Hey, thank for that," Beca sighed, "Not many people would have done that, but-"

"Shut up Hawthorne," Roxy hissed, "I'm not doing this for you, but for me. When we get to District Two, I'm going to come with you. My family died in the rebellion, and I'll be damned if I let their deaths all be for nothing. I'm not going to be a tag along, but I think you'll give me a better chance at getting in with any rebel groups. Once I'm in, you can go do your thing, but until then, you're going to be with me. This is non-negotiable, and if you have any problems with this, I can just turn you in to the conductor. Got it?"

"Umm..." Beca said, her mind trying to keep up with everything. The complete 180 from Roxy was a bit disorienting. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, well I'm leaving now. I'll be back when we're five minutes to District Two, and then we can jump." Roxy said, getting up, "Don't worry about the speed or anything. When we enter District limits we slow down to like 30 MPH. If you do it right, you won't get hurt that badly. It won't be pleasant, but its doable and I don't think you'll break any bones? Cool, great. Bye!"

And with that said, Roxy turned her flashlight back on and walked out of the car, leaving Beca in darkness again. Looking up at the ceiling, Beca huffed.

"Really Dad?" Beca sighed, "You had to send me a psychopath? Really?"

* * *

Looking out the window, Aubrey watched in absolute horror as another one of her airships was shot out of the sky. The entire ship was now a fiery hunk, and as the men who survived the initial hit jumped out, Aubrey watched in silent horror as the fighter planes shot the men. So far, that was the second ship to be shot down, and already another one was hit. Pounding on the glass, Aubrey screamed helplessly as she watched her men be killed in front of her very eyes in cold blood. It seems like she was right to worry. The attack had started only a few minutes ago, and it looked like soon, everyone would die an awful death. All because of her.

"AUBREY!" Camp yelled next to her over the bang of guns and roar of engines, "WE need to get out of here! There's an escape pod in the back! We can take that and try to get to District Two!"

"NO!" Aubrey shouted, "I'm not leaving them! This is my fault and I need to-"

"COME ONE AUBREY!" Camp yelled, undoing her harness, "If we stay here, we're going to die. This ship isn't equipped for fighting and we can't afford you dying. Aubrey, look at me, I know that you-"

Whatever Camp was going to say was cut short ans a cannon shell hit the side of the plane. Jerking forwards, Camp all but fell into Aubrey's lap. Aubrey's head whipped back and with a crack, her head hit the wall behind her. Dazed, Aubrey's ears were ringing, and everything seem to be in slow motion. The entire back of the ship was gone now. Aubrey could feel her ears pop as the ship began to lose altitude. Rising up, Aubrey could see the top of a fighter plane coming up clutching onto Camp, Aubrey watched in horror as the fighter pulled up into the opening. The fighter was so close right now that Aubrey could see inside the cockpit. In slow motion, Aubrey watched as the pilot flicked up the controls for the guns and then pushed the red button.

* * *

**So how was that aca-bitches? Everything you thought it would be? Like it, love it, or hate it, leave a review and let me know! I have two very nice reviewers right now, and a third (or forth or fifth) reviewer would be aca-awesome!  
**

**On to my beautiful aca-reviwers now :)  
**

**Sweedledome: Oh, I have great plans for my Snowthorne. None of which will end up happening though as I keep changing my plot every six seconds XD And hey, I'm not complaining. I love nice people who say nice things about me. :) ****You know, I'm pretty nonsensical myself so** you made perfect sense to me. Huh... I'll think about that. Unfortunately none of my friends have cool names. Or middle names :( lol, well I'm glad school's working out for you then. The added in gym makes everything even better I hope :) I'd be careful about daring me to bring the angst though. I'm a fucked up little bastard. You want me to make you cry? I can SO do that. Its only because I care about my readers that I haven't killed Camp yet. She was going to die this chapter, but then I thought eh, better not. What just happened to Chloe was just a short little preview as to how fucked up i can be. You want me to bring the angst, and now I will. We still don't know if Camp lived or not yet, and I can still totes kill her.  


******Rizzlesmylie**s: Why thank you my dear. My ribs are almost all better now though, so big hugs, are alright. A little more wouldn't hurt either babe. ;) A pint would be good if I actually drank though. I'm batshit crazy enough as it is. No need to add alcohol into that mix XD And I'm so judging right now. You're losing your edge baby. Maybe I should just kill Camp. Last thing I need is another sappy bitch :) I don't really have a pilot's uniform, unfortunately. Just a comfortable T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I'm part of the Civil Air Patrol though, so I have BDU's which I can totally rock. I make Camo hot babe. :) And once I get my license, I'll definitely be there. B**abe** I'm going to make you scream ;)  
**The ice and heat** helped BTW. Thanks :) I like that more then pain killers. Fucking meds fuck with my head.  


**To everyone else: So that was... intense. I know, I know, cliffhanger and all, but come on! I'm King Alex. Cliffhanger are my thing. Peace out and don't eat yellow snow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings my beautiful mortals? So you know, I just realized something (be nice, I'm stupid) Almost all of my reviews ceom from people fro different countries. Not that I don't love that, because I do, I really do. But I see my traffic graph, and like 40% of all my reads are in the US... How does that work? Can an AMERICAN please leave me a review and tell me what state you're in? I'm just curious ya know. If you don't want to, that's fine I suppose... Imma PA girl ;)  
**

**I own nothing. it sucks but its true, but I say this so now you can't sue!**

* * *

_Rising up, Aubrey could see the top of a fighter plane coming up clutching onto Camp, Aubrey watched in horror as the fighter pulled up into the opening. The fighter was so close right now that Aubrey could see inside the cockpit. In slow motion, Aubrey watched as the pilot flicked up the controls for the guns and then pushed the red button. Closing her eyes, Aubrey whispered her last prayer to her grandfather. Holding Camp in Aubrey held on to this one last memory of life._

_So this was how it was all going to end. Sitting in a seat, helpless to do anything else but watch as her life and those under her charge would be taken away with a flick of a button. Opening her eyes, Aubrey stared the pilot dead in the eye. If she was going to die, she would die facing her killer. She would face her death bravely as her grandfather did.  
_

_Bracing herself, Aubrey relaxed. Death was the end of her journey, and she was going to embrace it as a dear friend. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. In slow motion, Aubrey watched as the safety switch was disengaged. As the pilots thumb pressed down on the trigger Aubrey smiled. She was going to go home, go see her grandfather again. Her fight was over now. Breathing deeply, Aubrey held Camp closer and waited for the hit._

_However, the hit never came. Just as the rocket was about to be fired, the fighter was literally rammed out of the way. Shocked, Aubrey stared in open mouthed shock as a, unmarked hovercraft streaked by. Stunned, Aubrey couldn't do anything more then just gape at the now empty hole of the ship. The fighter was just there. JUST there. She was about to die, had embraced that fact, but by some miracle, by some unseen force from the powers above, they were saved. She was suppose to die, everyone was, but they were alive.  
_

_The pilot speaking over the intercom finally shook Aubrey out of her reverie._

_"Attention passengers, we are now under the control of the District Two Civil Air Defense Force Under their orders I need to land within the main base in the district. Ms. Snow, once there, they have demanded that you exit the ship first, unarmed and alone. If you do not do so, they will blow the rest of our ships up, no exceptions, and no excuses. I'm so sorry."_

_Snapping her head up, Aubrey raised her hand to signal silence before Camp had a chance to protest. So that was how this was going to be? So be it. There was precious little Aubrey wouldn't do to protect her men. She would gladly lay down her own life to protect those around her. If that was what this obviously superior force demanded of her, then she saw no choice in the matter._

_"Aubrey..." Camp whispered, no in her own seat, "Please, don't do this. Let me come with you, PLEASE! They might shoot you on sight, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. You cannot do-"_

_"Alexis," Aubrey said firmly but gently, "I need to do this. Hopefully the people in District Two will be open for negotiation. If not, I'm leaving you in charge. My friend, I know you will guide my men well, and I trust you to lead Panem out of these dark days. True I may not come out of this alive, but that's alright. I am ready.__ However,_ I need you to promise me that no matter what, you will live to make sure the fight doesn't die with me. Can you promise me this Camp? This is extremely important to me, and it would give me a great sense of peace if you could do this for me."

_"God dammit Aubrey!" Camp cried, "Don't you fucking give up on me! You're not suppose to die before me! Fucking hell, you're going to be fine, and I'm not going to have to lead this rebellion! PLEASE Aubrey! I can't fail you too! I can't-"_

_"Camp you've done a wonderful job, and I'm sure you're father would be proud," Aubrey smiled, "You have not failed in the slightest. Had it not been for you, I would never have made it this far. I would never have even made it out of the Capitol. You have not failed me but rather, I have failed you. I am so sorry Camp. I should have listened to you-"_

_"DON'T you fucking do this Aubrey," Camp growled, for once not caring about the tears streaming down her face, "I know what your doing, and I will have none of it! Let's just drop this and agree too meet up for lunch in the District Two district hall, alright?"_

_"Alright," Aubrey smiled, "I'll see you-"_

_The jolt of the airship beginning it's descent threw Aubrey forwards in her seat, effectively cutting off whatever she was about to say next. Immediately, concern and panic flashed in Camps eyes. Looking around, Aubrey saw that similar emotion was being expressed by her fellow soldiers in the ship with her. Though she was terrified right now, she had to try and be brave. Swallowing, Aubrey gathered all her courage and raised her voice above the roar of the engines._

_"Men I do not know what the next few minutes shall bring for us, but I want you all to know that it has been an honor serving with you all. I am forever in your debt for the sacrifices you have made and for the loyalty you have all shown me," Aubrey said, doing her best to hold her tears back. Unbuckling her seat belts, Aubrey stood up and turned so she could face everyone, "I will do everything in my power to ensure your freedom and protection, but should I fail, I know that you will all make me proud. Do not try and fight unless it is the only option. Remember, we are warriors of peace, not death. If I should fall, Alexis Camp will be you're new leader. She will lead you well, and I hope you will all show her the same level of dedication and loyalty you have shown me. When I walk out of this airship, know that I will always be with all of you, and it is my sincerest regret that I could not do more for you all."_

_Taking a second, Aubrey closed her eyes and forced the tears away that threatened to fall at any moment. She would not cry. She would leave, remembered as a brave leader, as a pillar of strength to her men. If this really was it, then it was very important that this be her final parting image._

_"Remember our fight though! We are fighting for a better Panem, for a better life for ourselves, and for a better life for our children." Aubrey said strongly, her voice unwavering, "Fight on, not for me but for yourselves and for your families! I can leave this ship at peace with life if I can know that none of you will ever give up, that you will all believe in the cause. So tell me. Are you all still committed to the case, to Panem? I've known some of you for more then four years. Tell me, has your resolve crumbled or weakened, or is it still as strong as it was when I first met you? Will you stand and fight? Or will you kneel for the rest of your life to some unworthy bastards? I hope that no matter what happens next, our fight will live on!"_

_Holding her head high, Aubrey refused to let a single tear fall as her men applauded and pledged their undying loyalty to her, to Camp, to the cause. Smiling, Aubrey let out a relieved sigh. No matter what happened next, she knew that her If this was going to be her farewell to life, she could think of worse ways to go. She was surrounded by friends, and she would die to protect her friends, her men and the future of Panem.  
_

_As the airship shuddered to the ground, Aubrey clenched her jaw and forced herself to stare ahead. Looking over to Camp, her resolve almost broke then and there. The look that Camp had on her face was heartbreaking. Aubrey was like a daughter to Camp, and for Camp, it was like watching her only daughter walk to her death. Though she did not say anything, the look of hopelessness, disrepair, and just pure pain, hit Aubrey hard. Swallowing, Aubrey tore her gaze away and instead focused on the launch pad. _

_With a resounding thud, the airship finally touched down. Looking out, Aubrey saw the other airship land beside the one she was one. As the engines cut off and the loading bay door slowly rattled down. Aubrey took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to. Finally, thudding own, the bay door was completely open, letting the bright sunlight stream in._

_Taking a step forwards, Aubrey refused to look back, because she knew that if she did, her resolve would crumble and she would break down. That was not an option, not now. Taking another step forwards, Aubrey mustered all of the courage she possessed and held her head high. Walking out of the air ship, the bright sunlight of District Two momentarily blinding her, leaving her unable to see who or what was around her._

_"Hands in the air!" A deep magnified voice yelled. _

_Raising her hands and crossing them behind her head, AUbrey squinted against the harsh sunlight, still unable to make anything out. Walking down the ramp, Aubrey slowly_

* * *

Groaning, Chloe struggled to open eyes. Aw fuck. What the hell happened? Her whole body hurt and she felt like she'd been run over by a fucking train. Suddenly, flashes of level nine, of Marcus' betrayal, of the words be brave ripped through her mind. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Where was she, what was she doing, ad why couldn't she move. Finally prying an eye open, Chloe finally managed get a look at her surroundings. She was still in the same room of level nine, and the reason she couldn't move? Yeah, the massive straps across her body holding her down would probably be the reason for that.

Shaking her head, Chloe stopped trying to move as a sharp pain slashed through Chloe's head. Gasping, Chloe bit down hard on her lower lip, trying not to show any sort of weakness. She didn't know where Marcus was, but she'd bet almost anything that he was watching right now. Closing her eyes, Chloe tried to compose herself and take stock of the situation. So right now, she was in severe pain, with no knowledge if anything was broken or if any injuries were life threatening. She was strapped to a large reclining chair in level nine, and the last thing she heard before she was knocked out was be brave. Lovely. Just fucking lovely.

Suddenly, one of the walls parted and in walked the one and only Marcus Everton.

"Well well well. You've finally woken up," Marcus smirked, "That only took two days."

Chloe's blood ran cold. Two whole days? Holy shit, was that how long she was out for? Fuck fuck fuck fuck! What was going on now? Was she too late? Was Aubrey dead, what the hell happened. It seemed as though Marcus was able to read her mind, because his smirk deepened and his eyes glinted cruelly. Sauntering over to Chloe he stopped right in front of her. Running a finger through her hair, Chloe resisted the urge to gag. Suddenly stopping, Marcus left go of Chloe's hair.

"You were too late," Marcus smirked, "Our ships caught Aubrey Snow about a hundred mile outside of District Two. After five minutes, my air force reduced all five ships to fiery hunks of metal and left no survivors. Aubrey Snow is dead and so is her pathetic little rebellion. Soon my troops will move into District Eleven and sweep the district, killing all who oppose them."

"No..." Chloe whispered, "You can't..."

"But you see, I already have," Marcus laughed, sending chills down Chloe's spine, "Now, the only loose end is you. So the question is, what to do with a traitorous rat like yourself, hmm?"

"Fuck you Marcus," Chloe spat, trying her best to hide her growing panic.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't dirty myself with whores like you," Marcus sneered.

Walking over to a wall, Marcus waved his ID card and out of no where, a small shelf suddenly appeared out of the wall. On top, there was a single syringe, filled with a dark amber liquid. Immediately, Chloe paled. Oh shit. Marcus really wasn't THAT evil was he? Picking the syringe up, Marcus turned around and chuckled when he saw Chloe's expression.

"Oh good, so it looks like you know what this is," Marcus smiled evilly, "You know, I think this is my favorite thing we took out of the Capitol. Tracker Jacker venom alone is extremely nasty, but with the added neurotransmitters we've put in, this shit is in a class of its own. You know. I debated for a long time what I was going to do with you. At first I was just going to kill you, but then I decided you would be more useful alive then dead. So now, I'm going to just make you my perfect little puppet Chloe."

"No, please don't!" Chloe begged, fear now overruling her control, "Please don't! I-"

"Shut up!" Marcus snapped, "Samuel! Get your ass in here!"

Immediately the door opened once more and Samuel stepped inside. Squaring each corner, he stopped directly in front of Marcus, hand raised in a salute.

"Sir, you called." Samuel said.

"Yes, I did," Marcus sighed, handing Samuel the syringe, "Administer this ad make sure she doesn't die. Alright?"

"Yes sir. Will that be all sir?" Samuel said, monotonously.

"For now," Marcus sighed. Turning back to Chloe, he smirked, "I have a country to take back now. I'll see you when you're more open to suggestion an aren't so irksome. Hopefully that will be soon."

With that said, Marcus turned away and walked out of the room, not even bothering to look back. Now Chloe was alone with Samuel. he was the one who told her to be brave. Perhaps he could help her now!

"Samuel, please!" Chloe begged, "Don't do this. PLEASE! Let me go, and we can get out of here, go to District Two or anywhere else but here. Please, don't do this! Marcus is evil and will ruin this country and kill hundreds if not thousands of innocent people."

"I'm sorry Ms. Coin," Samuel sighed, the first sign of emotion she'd sen from him, "I have my orders. Try to be brave though. Don't fight it, but don't let it overcome you."

Before Chloe had a chance to say anything else, she felt the needle pierce her skin and the vile liquid pushed into her system. The effects were immediate. Chloe's body convulsed in pain and a scream of pure agony tore though her. Beside her, Samuel took a seat and watched impassively as she writhed against her bonds. Arching up, Chloe screamed again as a new wave of pain tore though her.

She could feel the poison working its way to her brain. The room was beginning to spin and her vision was getting hazy. A fresh wave of pain tore through her and Chloe screamed again, eyes shut and tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, images of her childhood flashed through her mind. Images of running through the halls, and laughing with her friends. The image warped as an even more intense wave of pain ripped through her. This time, behind her, there was a hideous monster and people were screaming. The image looked strangely shiny, but this did nothing to make it any less terrifying, rather, it made everything even more frightening.

Letting the pain overtake her, Chloe let herself to fall int unconsciousness, unable to fight anymore.

* * *

**And that was that :) I know, shortish chapter, but deal with it. I'll write an extra long chapter next time. I'm tired and i have a long day ahead of me tomorrow XD On to my aca-mortals now!**

** : Why yes, yes it was. Caught that did ya? i don't do marriage, but hey, if you're stateside, give me a call babe ;) I'll show you just how perfect I am.**

**Rizzlesmylies: Well Roxy is a sexy name. She's obvi an awesome character then :) And baby, those are the only jackets I wear. I have two bomber jackets (both authentic military) and a nice, slightly sexier leather jacket. but I can make anything sexy ;) And lol, suuuuuure you're not. No, I don't drink because I'm underaged. And oh, I'm sure I'll think of SOME way for you to make it up to me babe ;) I'm looking forwards to it my dear. I'll be coming for you now babe ;) and that's good to know. So I'll have a sexy nurse to fix me up when I get to the UK?  
**

**Sweedledome: And yes, yes it is. lol, no. I have big plans for the two of them. I'm not going to intentionally try and make everyone cry. Read Shattered if you want to see me TRYING to make you cry... better yet, just read the last chapter. I think that was the saddest shit i've ever written. Ask cxcxcx or Rizzlesmylies. They're reading my shit, so they could tell you :) and merger fliberty nugerfarts. Skiperty roomverdee lopderkoop... and oh dears... should I get a lawyer then? Just remember, you offered the names!lol, that's cool! perks of being a smart ass, eh? Mate, I haven't actually cried in over ten years. I didn't even shed a single tear when the horse fucking kicked that gate into me. I cursed like a fucking sailor, but otherwise, no tears. I laugh at 'sad movies' and i fine other people's pain hilarious. I've had every taunt, every insult thrown my way, and even when I was dealing with my own shit, I didn't cry. I get no crying XD So yerp... I guess the last chapter of Shattered is the saddest shit I'll ever write. I'll leave it up to you if you wanna read it or not :)  
**

**To everyone else: Well I'm very happy right now! 1500 views! Woot woot! So, can I say let's go for 2000? Reviews are nice too :)**


End file.
